A Concerto of Gas Giants and Supernovas
by gameboy5432
Summary: "That's not a star, it slowed down and landed in the woods like a ship docking at a port, falling stars don't do that. There should have been a great bang and an explosion. Whatever that thing is, I'd bet every cunt by the Old Gods and the New that whatever that thing is, it's manned by someone or something." An Imperial warship comes to Westeros. A crossover with BALADA:ASOE
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

 **Winterfell 296 AC**

 _"100 gold dragons in gemstones as a signup bonus, 100 in precious gems! In your hand or too you're family, but don't think much of it, where we're fighting the gems have no value, so don't sign up thinking you'll desert our ranks a rich kriffer, cause we'll get you and then you'll be a hanged kriffer!"_

The night's darkness was flooded by the glowing light of a red star that day many months ago, the very same star that the Lord Protector of the North was now watching from the battlements atop of his castle.

The man standing in the centre of the square had bellowed out that day three years ago for recruitment for the army and navy of what he called the Empire. Which empire Eddard Stark was not certain as he gazed over the horizon as thought's turned to those that left.

Many sons and even a few daughters had signed up in exchanged for the bonus, which they all left to their families, winter was coming as it always was in the North and the appearance of a man that promised both riches and one less mouth to feed was something out of a dream for many families and many dutiful ones had left their ancestral lands for the promise of gaining glory and bringing home the spoils of war.

No!

That was not true, those where only the sleeping dreams of a heart broken man.

The delusion that helped him each year to this day overcome his pain.

It was his way of dealing with the pain of that night.

The night when Jon disappeared, leaving only a note that said he was going to make his own place in the world.

Where was his son in all but name?

Where was the one who carried his blood in his vanes?

Where are you Jon?

Did you find a place of your own.

Did you find your own heaven? Or are you now in the seven heavens or with the Old Gods?

"Looks like this year's a bust as well."

The voice of Theon Greyjoy, his ward was heard from down the battlements, where Eddard silently moved to see what was going on.

"He'll be back, he said that he'll one day join the Watch, and the only road to the watch goes through Winterfell, he'll be back." Arya's voice was heard saying as they both gazed over the battlements.

Behind them stood Robb, along with Rickon and Bran, Sansa was probably with either his lady wife or the septa, she and Jon had never really been close and Sansa idolized her mother as the perfect lady and as such was as cold and hostile to Jon as Catelyn was.

This pained Ned greatly, his lady wife he could understand for her loathing, but Sansa?

His thoughts turned back to the rest of his children and his ward, who where heartbroken when he left.

Robb had since then lost some of the cheerfulness a boy his age should have, Rickon was too young to understand he was gone, Bran missed his big brother, he too was too young to understand what it meant for him to be a bastard.

And Arya? Arya took it the hardest of all.

She and Jon where as thick as thieves.

When he left Arya locked herself in his room crying and wouldn't come out for a full day.

After hours of her mother trying to make her unlock the door, he stepped in and managed to convince her not to come out, but to let him in to talk.

He found her crouched down in a corner, hugging a wooden practice sword and clutching a crudely carved toy in her hand.

It was supposed to be a carved knight, but this night had long flowing hair and was wearing a dress, the bottom read: 'To the next Nymeria.'

Words failed him that day as he only sat next to her, placed his arm around her frame and pulled her into a hug.

Tears immediately started flowing out of her as she cried her eyes out.

She eventually left the room and came to dinner, things immediately fell apart.

Catelyn had tried to hide it, but even she couldn't stop a smile to come from her lips as she savored each bite, while his children and himself where barely touching their food.

He saw the look that Arya gave her mother that night, and he also noticed the one she gave Sansa who also took after Catelyn and copied her joy.

His lady wife noticed this too and when she said that Jon would have eventually left and a bastards place in the world and how he was a danger to Robb and to her, the whole table and the servants present all held their breath for what would surely be a great argument between them.

"Could you please pass the peas Robb." Was Arya's reply, which made the table give out a breath of relief.

All except Ned, that night he saw what was to come, he saw how something broke between Arya and her mother, something that to this day remained broken.

Arya was still Arya, but whenever Catelyn and Sansa was near she immediately became someone else.

She barely spoke to the two of them and when she did it was always words like: May I be excused? Is there anything else? And most of all silence and coldness.

Theon's reaction had been not how Eddard expected it to be.

Emotionally he wasn't as devastated as the rest, but his actions spoke loudly.

While before he had gone to the whorehouse and spent his days drinking like other noble sons, after Jon left something changed inside Theon as well.

He spent all his free time now practicing with his bow and crossbow.

And he played with various models of ships that he designed. Clearly he now saw Jon's action of leaving to make his way in the world as one to motivate his own person to do something with his life that just waste away in wine and women.

He and Robb had also become closer from this.

Arya too since, Theon would not built scaled models of his ships that where the size of rowing boats and would take them to the river to be tested.

Mane of them where quite 'imaginative' but a few like his 'turtle ship' that had a covered hull and his 'seashell rowboat' that where both covered to protect the sailor from boarding and arrows had potential.

"What are you thinking off?" Robb asked.

"I'm not thinking."

"No surprises there!"

"Shut up Theon!"

"I'm asking that star to bring Jon back."

"Well, let me join you! Dear Lord Star, if you bring Jon back, I'll do the most horrifying and life threatening task imaginable…I'll kiss Robb!"

"HA! As if! Ser Star, if you bring that my dearest brother back then I'll forfeit the kiss and instead face the greatest beast in existence, I'll marry Theon's sister!"

"I don't hate you enough Stark to make you suffer like that."

At that they all gave out a great laugh as they followed the trajectory of the ever fading star.

"That star seems to be, well, becoming brighter!" Bran said.

"And bigger!" Theon added.

"And closer!" The warden of the North exclaimed as the star now massive in size stated flew hundreds of feet over Winterfell and made its way towards the Godswood, where it touched down.

"Robb, wake up ser Roderick, get him to ready the guards, Robb send word to every one of our bannermen, to come to Winterfell as fast as possible with their cavalry and to get their infantry rallied."

"F-father, what's happening? What was that falling star?"

"That's not a star." Theon said as he turned towards them, his face pale in horror.

"It slowed down and landed in the woods like a ship docking at a port, falling stars don't do that. There should have been a great bang and an explosion. Whatever that thing is, I'd bet every cunt by the Old Gods and the New that whatever that thing is, it's manned by someone or something."

"Aye, you're right Theon. Go to your room and bring out you're finest armor, you do so as well Robb, come tomorrow we ride to see if they will stand with us or against us in the coming war."

"What war father?" Arya asked.

"The war for the dawn."

Eddard Stark said as deep within the forest the fallen star opened its hatch doors releasing its cargo.

"Imperial troops assemble!"

 **Author's note Disclaimer:**

 **Besides being the author of this crossover fic, I'm also the author of the second series BALADA A Symphony of Eternity .**

 **That said I will do my best to give a balanced and well crafted read.**

 **Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Men of the North, last night a star has fallen from the sky and today we march out to see what omens does it bring? I do not know what lies before us, but I know what lies behind me and that is 500 mounted men, who are the bravest warriors of any kingdom! So steeled you're heart lads, for we will ride forward and what ever we meet, it will know! It will know that 'Winter is Coming'!"

A great cheer rose from the guards of Winterfell as they prepared to march out.

"I don't think we'll be marching to meet them my lord."

"Why do you say that Ser Roderick?"

"Because they already here!" the Master of Arms said and pointed to the sky where a what from far away what looked like a flock of birds revealed itself to be that of mounted knights riding Pegasus mounts, and tiger and bears and lions and great serpents and bulls and eagles and even a group that rode flying sharks!

This part divine, part horrifying spectacle flew straight above the castle before doing an about face turn and trough several more turns and loops, which Ned did admit where pretty the landed outside the castle gates.

"Open the gates."

"F-Father?"

"There not here to attack, if they where they would have already charged us, whatever they're reason it's not war, at least not for now, open the gates."

"But my lord, if we do that, they will breach our- Oh." Jorrey Castle stopped himself as he realized that when facing potential foes that could fly high walls start to loose their value.

And kriff any taffer that tries to fight without a thick roof air cavalry, especially the supersonic bears and fling sharks!

"Open the gates and bring bread and salt." The Lord of Winterfell commanded and with a great screech the Gates of the Oldest House in the 7 kingdoms opened.

Inside the courtyard at least 300 of the flying mounts journeyed inside, and despite being outnumbered by 500 mounted men and another 5.000 that could be mustered from around the countryside Eddard felt very much as the weaker party.

Not just because they where riding lions, tigers, bears, snakes and sharks, but also because of what was riding them!

The riders where all clad in a smooth dark colored armor that had angles on their chest and head to deflect blows, the helmets where elongated pyramids shape with the eye slot bellow one of the angles, making it a great defense against blows from above, the front, back and sides.

The armor glittered in the sun and thought he was no blacksmith, Ned Stark could recognize Valyrian steel when he saw it and every rider was wearing a full Valyrian steel armor, that had no gaps at it's joints and each one was masterfully made, something that you could expect only to find on a king!

But that was not what made Eddard Stark's blood run cold.

No, the armors themselves or the mounts weren't the reasons, well not the main reasons.

Their riders where.

For he had never in his life seen such riders.

At least not out of old Nan's stories.

For there before him stood all manner of creatures on the flying beasts.

Men with scaled eyes and sharp teeth, women with skin of a thousand colors of the rainbow with four eyes and two sets of mouths.

Great giants with the bodies of snakes and dwarfs with eyes mouths of fire.

What could pass as elves that where made of wood and creatures of the sea shaped like men.

More shapes and sizes that where though possible, more sights that what was imaginable.

For a moment Eddard's eye caught the look his son was giving these creatures, one of awe of wonder and fear of what was unknown.

His lady wife was also there, at first to take the children away, but they along with all of Winterfell could not help but be hypnotized by these creatures.

He snapped out of it, realizing that whether these beasts will bring their doom or something else he made to offer bread and salt and prayer to the Old Gods and whatever else was out there that it would work, when suddenly one of the riders broke away from the group and approached the Winterfell contingent where Ned, Robb, Theon, Jorrey and Roderick was situated.

Judging by the way the riders reacted to his movement this one was their leader and clearly one they respected and would follow to hell if he judged the way they tensed as he approached, ready to defend their commander.

He stopped a few feat away from Eddard and moved his hands to his helmet, he was the only one that still had the visor down, making his face not visible.

The helmet started coming off.

Skin was seen and from it Ned could assert that this one seemed to be a man, one with white skin or at least some manner of beast that had the skin of a man not from Sothoryos or Essos.

The helmet was halfway there and thick hair flowed out from beneath it.

The hair of an angel, or that of a devil? They would soon find out.

The helmet came off.

The night's king was before them!

The Great Other had risen!

The Prince that was promised had come.

Rhaegar returned from the grave!

Any of the above would have shocked him less that what he saw, then what everyone saw, and it took what he heard to break the spell.

"Hello father, it's been awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

Shock and silenced was what surrounded the strange monsters that came from the stars as the face of their leader was none other that Lord Stark's bastard son Jon Snow.

"I, Lieutenant first class Jon Snow, of the Imperial Engineer Corps, have come to present to you Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell an offer on behalf of the Empire."

"And what is this offer Jon." Eddard was the first to recover from shock, his many years as Lord Paramount showed themselves in that sentence, still after so many years of not seeing his son he could not bring himself to be formal, he could barely contain himself from jumping from his horse and hugging Jon.

"The Empire wishes to rent about 3.000 hectares of land from one of the local lords in order to build a major trade hub/port/ crossroad to connect the most important Southern and Northern trade route between the many worlds of the Empire, here is the sum that the Empire is willing to pay as a monthly rent."

Jon said and handed his father a farview screen that displayed the amount of Imperial pounds converted into their equivalent in Gold Dragons.

The lord of Winterfell took a look at the strange device and after seeing the sum his eyes nearly bulged out.

"O-one gold dragon per 100 square meters a m-month!"

A third wave of shock spread through the castle as the insanely high rent money made even Lady Catelyn's features return from shock at his arrival, to scowl, to shock again upon hearing the sum of money involve.

"3.000 hectares, that's 300.000 dragons a month!"

Eddard was about to object to such an outrageous demands, but before he could voice such things he looked at his son, his son dressed in a armor of Valyrian steel, leading hundreds of Valyrian clad magical creatures all on flying horses! Who had this much money to just give away.

"What happens if I refuse?"

At his father's question Jon could be seen taking a great intake of hair and after exhaling he steeled himself for the answer.

"Then I am ordered to go and make my offer to other Lords until I find someone who will accept to rent us land, and if I cannot find anyone in Westeros, then...then I will have to try Essos...including...including Slaver's bay and the Dothraki sea..."The last part caused Jon a great deal of emotional pain to say.

And it caused Lord Eddard to go pale in horror at the though of so many riches going to so such barbarians and as he looked at his son's command, the though of any other house or realm developing a relationship and alliance with this 'Empire' that had worlds; WORLD! as their domain only made the dread increase.

"We accept the offer of the Empire, but one gold dragon per 100 square meters is to much, please make a lower offer."

At that Jon's cheeks became red with embarrassment as he answered the question.

"That is the lowest offer the Empire initially gives, anything less and the accountants make a fuss about not using the fleet funds for their purpose and wasting their time."

"W-wasting their...very well. we accept you're l-l-l...you're generous offer" Eddard said and Jon gave a nod of the head to his company, several horsemen, who where riding flying ostriches came forth and broth forth, which meant levitating several great crates, that when opened revealed that they where filled with great gold bars.

"I will give word to my ships to bring the rest of the payment."

"Jon...this is more than 300.000 gold dragons...exactly how much money have you been given to wield?"

"The Empire usually rents it's bases on a ten year payment contract."

For a moment the Lord of Winterfell stopped breathing!

36.000.000!

36.000.0000 gold dragons was now his, he never though that such a figure would be possible to imagine let alone possess.

The bleeding star truly was a sign of change.

This was proof in the return of his son.

The contract he was signing with this Empire that Jon now worked for.

The exchange of bread and salt with the monsters he commanded

And the blurring form of his youngest daughter that immediately collided with the bastard of Winterfell and tackled him to the ground in a hug!

And immediately got up and started kicking the downed Lieutenant First Class.

"That's for leaving without saying goodbye! And this if for not writing back, and this is for joining a magic army by yourself and not bringing me along!"

Arya exclaimed and continued to pummel Jon, much to the roars of laughter that came both from Jon's company and that of Winterfell.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Jon said as he continuously back crawled away from Arya's strikes, he wasn't feeling any pain but he wanted to avoid his little sister hurting herself or activating the armors defenses, who despite the way he was embarrassed in front of his troops he was also joining in the laugher and so this continued for about half a minute until exhaustion made Arya stop her 'attack'.

"I yield! Please forgive me Arya, I yield!"

At that Arya starred for a few moments in anger at him with a scowl on her face, before she broke into a grin and jumped and hugged her brother, planting her face in his chest as tears started streaming down her eyes.

"I forgive you" she said as Jon hugged her back and got up.

Once on his feet he noticed that Robb, along with Bran and Rickon and even Theon had also dismounted and approached him.

They all either shook hands with him and hugged him, even Theon seemed to be glad to see him once more.

Sansa was the only one who abstained, staying behind with her mother whose scowl once more returned, a thing not unnoticed by her husband, who despite knowing he would be having a cold bed tonight he also went over and hugged his once lost, but now returned son.

As for Jon himself, he for the first time in many years he felt happy and warm and he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth just yet.

He could not bring himself to tell them that the 'Major trade hub' was just a tertiary warp train link base built only so they could say that every planet in the Empire's dominion is modernized.

He could not tell them that the worlds of the Empire translated into hundreds of millions of inhabited world, and hundreds of thousands of times that many stars in an nation that spans or has influence on a third of the galaxy.

He could not bring himself to spoil the moment and say that their homeworld had been left alone for so long because of a millennial old bureaucratic error that made their system seem uninhabited instead of with life to the Galaxy at large.

He could not dare to tell them of the horror of interplanetary scale war that he had witnessed and fought in and the fact that a Galactic scale war was brewing.

He would tell them, but not yet, not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The wind reddened the face of Jon Arryn as he along with the King and court made their way to Winterfell, or rather to their last stop before the zone in the New Gift where the 'Empire' had made it's new base.

Jon Arryn shook his head in denial at just how accepted that strange notion had become, for he still remembered that day when the world still made sense.

That morning men where men as they always been, the Seven Kingdoms where as much so as the Seven where the Seven and the North was the North.

That noon a raven had arrived announcing that the Second War for the dawn had come, at first everyone thought, even Robert who was excited for any war, that this must bee some joke at best and a mistake at worst.

Then afternoon came another raven that announced that there would be no second war for the dawn, but rather Ned's bastard son had returned home...and brought with him an army of giants, snarks, grumblings and all manners of creatures from dreams and nightmares.

That evening another raven came before anyone could make any nasty rumors about the Warden of the North's sanity, where it at first it appeared as a normal request for an escort for the tax money, that is until it requested enough guard for 10.000.0000 gold dragons, that was given as rent money for the Empire's base.

One last raven that stood apart from all the others came that day, for what made it different was that this raven was a massive one that was ridden a strange youth with the whitest skin, blackest hair and fangs as sharp as any lion.

That was Ensign Casper von Lintz of the 88th imperial Brigade, who was then assigned to guard the Imperial Engineers led by Jon Snow and was now sent to announce the arrival of the Imperial diplomatic corps.

So that was then and this was now, as they reached Winterfell, met up with Ned and then along with their new addition made their way to this new location, to meet with the official representatives of the Empire, who turns out they had been for centuries a part off without either side knowing, who where made of all manners of creatures that seemed straight out of one's nightmares, but where in fact very polite and had a fondness for cake and sweets whenever thought possible .

The world made sense only a few short hours before the ravens came.

Those where the thoughts prevalent trough the Hand of the King's head as they rode over the top of a hill and then they saw the 300.000 acres of land.

All had been rented two months ago, and all was covered in massive buildings of what seemed to be whole rock and steel as if the mountains if they where mountains themselves.

"SEVEN HELLS, THEY DID THIS ALL IN TWO MONTHS! No wonder the smallfolk have been calling you're son Bran the Builder come again!" Robert said and let out a jolly laugh as they overlooked the great structures before them, they where all raised up around a central plaza that was filled with what looked to be great steel rings that where as large as the red keep itself, these contractions would flare up to life every few minutes and from them Titanic floating connected steel wagons that spewed out lightning from spears that covered them would fly out of the structures and land in areas with designed for them.

These where the fabled 'warp trains' that along with the hundreds of trains that came and went each hour and the dozens of ships that emerged from them and went to and from the sky, where the gateways to other worlds.

"Look, over there Giants!" the voice of Tommen said as he look out from the carriage that housed him, his siblings and his mother.

Jon, Robert and Ned looked to the direction that the young prince was pointing and saw massive beasts of steel that along with their smaller brethren along with what Ned heard his son call bulldozers, where hard and work smashing the ground and poring into it first great rocks, then smaller ones, then gravel and finally what appeared to be concrete and tar.

"Those things are bigger than any giants I've ever heard tales off, and none of them where steel from their noses to their cocks!"

"Aye you're grace, that's the engineer corps that my son is part off, he said that their planning on having a road system build all over Westeros within six months time and are now testing the soil for what method's work best."

"A city made out of great castles within a month, a road system greater than the King's road within six, my lords, You're Grace I did not fear this Empire that has ships that sail to the lands of the gods or their giants or whatever manner of winged horse of valyrian steel troops, but this makes my heart pause, for this is proof of an economy and territory far greater than what the Seven Kingdoms or Essos could match, for Giants, Dragons and magic can be killed and snuffed out at a great price as our ancestors showed, but all this says that they could afford to replace them, I do not fear the ones that commands waste armies my lords, but I'm terrified of the one that can raise one and keep doing so many times than us." The hand of the king said and an unease atmosphere settled over the royal convoy as they made their way to 'Ginger Bread Town'

Yes! The name of the trade city that had sprung up next to the base was 'Ginger Bread Town'!

The reason for this was probably the fact that out of all the products that the merchants and peasants that now lived there sold to the Imperial troops and civilians in passing the most popular was cake and sweets, especially Northern Ginger Bread that was to many the best tasting of all, but more important it was the cheapest candy and could last for months after being baked, and troops appreciated food that lasts.

Jon Arryn, being a veteran of three wars and many smaller conflicts however knew that for a soldier simple things like food or drink that did not make you want to puke where a luxury sometimes, especially luxuries like sugar and sweets. This put his mind at rest, but it also made him uneasy, for in peace time soldiers had no problem getting such things, but if they where having trouble with that, well the vanishing of luxuries from markets was always a sign of battle drawing near, since supplies like food that lasts tend to take up wagon space in the supply lines and since this was a supply center in itself!

The world truly made sense before those ravens came.

After they reach Ginger Bread Town they met up with Hoster Tully who along with his children Cat, Lyssa and Edward where having sharing a meal at a Kava Shop.

"Hoster! How are you ya dried up trout?"

"Now I'm fine thanks to the Empire's medicine Arryn, ya shitting on mountains eagle fucker!" he replied and the two old friends and veterans hugged each other before greetings and pleasantries where exchanged.

"And how is young sweet Robin?"

"My grandson is now healthy as a fiddle Jon, apparently he has something called asthma that they treated by making him breath into some tubed mask with strange mist." Hoster said as Lysa was hugging her now healthy boy and was kissing him every few minutes much to his discomfort.

"And where's Stannis and Selysse?"

"You're brother and daughter have finished treating her greyscale and are now waiting for his lady wife to wake up after her operation."

"I though ya said that she and Lyssa had finished with their pregnancy, what was it cornones a week ago." Ned asked his lady wife.

"Yes my lord, but apparently Selysse heard another patient there talk about something called 'cosmetic and plastic surgery' and wanted to undertake it, I don't know what it is, but she seemed adamant about it." Catelyn replied as they finished their meal, paid the bill and made their way to where the meeting with the Empire's delegate would be held.

"Now remember you're Grace, they think different from us, half of their lords and sers or officers as they call them are women, so is their bannermen, it's highly likely that the envoy is a women if so, well."

"Don't fondle her skirts or suck her tits or grab her arse. Ya i heard ya Jon, I know where the weaker ones at this table and we have to be careful to get a decent deal."

The others in the room all looked at their king in surprise and shock, even Cersei stopped scowling for a moment.

"What's with the bloody stares!? I'm not an idiot, I just stopped giving a shit years ago, there's a difference between the two!"

Robert bellowed out with a laugh as the rest joined in, the tension in the air dissipated as the doors opened, revealing Jon Snow, who stepped aside as the representative entered the room.

The king got up from his seat at the head of the table and walked up to meet the ambassador and shake her hand.

Only for the diplomat to walked right past him, sit right down in the king's now occupied chair and start flipping over various papers and farview screens that where now in front of her.

"One hour ago I had just finished a meeting with the delegation of a shoe manufacturing company that has factories on 10.000 worlds, Two days from now I will travel to meet with the representative of an alliance and a confederacy of which each membered state has at the very minimum 10.000 worlds each within their borders. You have until then to convince me why I should not have all of you arrested and tried for mass murder, mass enslavement, genocide, abuse of power, direct violation of every minor and major law know in the Empire, crimes against sentienhood, a global scale systematic abuse and exploitation of the working class, institutionalized discrimination and bigotry, violation of all basic rights of men women and children, and centuries of tax evasion. And before you say anything Lord Arryn or Lord Tywin remember that I am here to uphold the law, not debate what is right or necessary, also the fact that you where not aware of the fat that you are members of the Empire will not hold in a court of law, also we have plenty of evidence to condemn you all and make sure you never see the light of day again, the only reason we have not so far is that we believe that everyone is innocent until proven guilty and even the worst of monsters deserves a trial. You have one hour until I finished reviewing my papers, until then I suggest you all prepare you're case, as for not being given word of this before?"

The green eyes of the Empire's Warchief rose from her papers and bored into the eyes of the high lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms and made each and every one of them feel like they where staring down Balerion the black. For with her green eyes, long red hair, strong voice and great red mustache she was a formidable opponent.

"You are being told of it right now."

Octavia Von Bismarck, famed diplomat of the Empire and current Warchief had arrived.

 _Damned ravens!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

"What! How dare you accuse us of such, who the he'll do you think you are! I will not stay here and be mocked like -" Tywin immediately shot up from his seat and made to leave only for a hand to grab his shoulder and push him back down, he moved to see who would dare do something like this, but was shocked when he saw that the hand wasn't a hand at all, it was, it was energy, pure light that glowed and shined like stars forget together, he saw that the light had a thin trail that led back to Octavia's right hand forefinger.

"One hour and fifty minutes left Lord Tywin, and if you try to repeat this gesture then you are admitting to guilt by trying to escape prosecution and you will be arrested before the time limit expires." She said with a tone of routine, like for her destroying mighty lords of great houses was something common and it probably was for all Tywin knew, so he stood there silently taking in this insult and already thinking of ways that he thought would pay this debt.

"What is it that you want, truly."

"I beg your pardon!"

"I'm asking what is it that you want, this is a high profile case and things like that only come to light when they can't be censored or if someone else can profit from it, so I am asking you what is it you want."

At that Octavia simply raised an eyebrow before leaning back in her chair and letting out a sight of exasperation as she massaged her temple and played with her mustache.

"You really can't see the big picture can you, what am I saying! You need a farview for that!" Octavia said and pressed a few buttons, behind her the wall, which was in fact a farview screen lit up and showed several images.

At first it showed what looked to be a very detailed map of Westeros, one that started to become smaller and smaller, then it showed Westeros and the lands to the east.

Then it only showed the planet itself, then the planet itself and the sun, then only the light of the sun that was starting to be enveloped by the light of other suns.

It continued until thousands of thousands of groups of suns past until the full shape of the galaxy itself was seen to a greatly flabbergasted audience, all except Jon who since the beginning of this meeting had kept a stoic silence and closed eyes.

"Display Imperial territory."

At Octavia's command over a Third of the galaxy became a bright green color, which caused the eyes of all those present to bug out of their sockets even more.

"Open new side bar and display three sets of numbers, first is Imperial ships, the second the Imperial army."

There was in general about 1-200 imperial soldiers for every Imperial ship.

When the number of ships reached in the hundreds Lord Stark turned his eyes away, he did not need to see to know what this meant.

When it reached thousands then Robert Baratheon realized that he wished he had something to drink to forget what he just learned.

When it reached in the hundreds of thousands even Tywin Lannister understood that some debts cannot be paid, not even by a Lannister.

Then the number reached one million.

And it kept on going.

"You where partially right Lord Arryn, about the high profile cases, but maybe now you will understand when I say that you have one hour and 40 minutes left, I truly mean that you have one hour and forty minutes left to present counter evidence or something that disqualifies the proof you have or you will be arrested pending your trials for your numerous crimes."

"What are we accused of each?" Robert said, breaking the silence.

"Ah, forgive me if I've been to general." Octavia said and snapped back from her reclining position with a little too much enthusiasm for most people to consider it to be a normal reaction.

"Lord Aryn, King Robert, Lord Baelish, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle and Lord Rennly along with everyone still living who have been members of the small council are accused of sustaining and perpetuating slavery."

"WHAT! That's a filthy lie!" Robert bellowed out, but did not get up from his seat, he wasn't a total fool and he had learned from watching Tywin's little display.

"Are there not slaves called thralls in the Iron Islands, one's owned by Lord Greyjoy? Who since he is not here will have to be brought by a ship and provosts."

"Thralldom is not slavery."

"Really? You are really going to use that argument Lord Arryn? So little respect you have for my intelligence that you think something like that would work?" Octavia replied, her voice adopted a dangerous edge to it, one that made the hand of the king lower his head with a blush of embarrassment to his cheeks.

"It would have made them rise in rebellion and destabilized the realm, one kingdom's slaves verses the peace of seven, it wasn't even a choice." Lord Tywin challenged him, he despised the Greyjos, but he had to score some points in this, time was running out.

"Like the one that you fought years ago? The one that was sprung out of nowhere, without any reason for rebellion, the one where when they surrendered they had no fleet, no army, no castle wall left standing, the one where they were at you're mercy and you could have done anything with them, where you would have gained the loyalty of a considerable number of the population if you would have abolished thralldom. But I am not here to debate the merits of your little slap on the wrist battle or how you handled it, the fact remains is that you allowed it to continue after the war and there has never been any push from you're government to abolish it. So if you're the rulers of the land and do not do anything against it, you are allowing its existence to continue."

"We had to think of the peace of the Seven Kingdoms!"

"That King Robert does not make it any less a crime and you all any less guilty of perpetuating slavery, without even a token attempt to stop it. Oh I beg your pardon there where to very serious movements, and both of them came from Iron Kings. Strange how the greatest champions of freedom both came from a culture and religion that glorifies and sanctifies slavery, yet you fine gentleman that come from one that considers it the ultimate sin did nothing against it. Oh pardon again, apparently Lord Stannis wanted to free them after the Rebellion, that is why he does not stand accused with you here. With that you have one hour and 30 minutes. Might I suggest you take your turns Lord Hoster and Lord Tywin, after all mass slaughter is a very, very serious crime."

"I take it you are referring to the Reine and Tarback rebellion in the case of Lord Tywin and that of House Goodbrock when it comes to me?"

"Correct Lord Hoster and the sack of King's Landing and intentionally having his knights periodically murder and rape civilians, especially one Gregor Clegane."

"I did what I had to do to keep the loyalty of my troops and prevent other lords from rebelling, Lord Tywin was, 'more excessive' in his actions, but they where rebelling against their rightful lord."

"You are not being punished for putting down a rebellion, if that was a crime then there would be no countries in existence today. But before I continue let me ask you both this and you will answer with yer or no."

"The Goodbrock rebellion consisted of the main family, the cadet branches and their knights and man at arms, correct?"

"Oh course!"

"Can the same be said for the Reines and Tarbecks?"

"Yes."

"So both rebellions consisted of the main families, their cadet branches and their knights and soldiers?"

"Yes they and they alone rebelled against their rightful lords"

"Exactly Lord Hoster, Houses composed of the head families, the branches, knights and bannermen, not the villagers you slaughtered, not the women and children that Lord Tywin drowned in the mines without a moment's hesitation. I will not lie and say that we did not have rebellions and that there has never been civilians caught in the crossfire or slaughtered by rogue troops, but you can comb all of our records and you will never find any commander that has given the order to intentionally butcher civilians! Any even amongst the lowest scum of the Empire the action of randomly butchering people for the crime of others is looked as the most heinous of crimes and forms of madness!"

Octavia piercing gaze bored into the two, who steeled themselves and held strong against this deadly tide.

They were about to defend themselves when.

"And even in the case of the rebel leaders, only the leaders and combatants where legitimate targets, their families are not considered combatants and as such are protected under the laws of war and the intergalactic treaties that dictate how a war is waged. So be careful of what you say next, cause you will either admit you where lying and presenting false testimony or that you considered civilians to be legitimate targets in war."

"This is not like the rest of the Empire." A chilly voice was heard coming from behind and everyone turned to see that it was Lord Bolton who said it.

"Here if you do not do acts like this, no one will follow your commands or worse foreign powers will consider you weak and attack. It would have unraveled the seven kingdoms, it would have led to anarchy and chaos as this world has never seen before. It's the only way to keep the peace, say what you want about it, but we tried other ways and this is the only one that works and we did our duty to out lordships."

"And I am doing my duty to the Empire Lord Bolton, last season perhaps that was true, but last season you where living in a lie, ignorant that you are not rulers, you are not kings and lords, you are just provincial owners at the very edge, of a very distant frontier, of a very vast Empire. And even invalidating that, out of all those that where interviewed for this there was always half that said what both Lord Hoster and Lord Tywin did where the most heinous of crimes, so by your world standards both are criminals who have escaped justice long before the Empire reestablished contact."

Octavia paused and continued reading her papers.

"And please speak up, I can wield advance magic, but I don't have super hearing!"

And so the now one hour and 30 minutes passed with accusation after accusation launched at them.

Many tried to defend themselves by saying that this was how it was done and the law was different then.

But as before what was seen as necessary by one half, by the others where seemed as heinous crimes and even without that, the rampant corruption, the blatant abuse of power and favoritism that even the records of the old medieval times before the Old Commonwealth had found monstrous.

"….Lord Bolton 357 accounts of torture, Lord Umber 4.312 accounts of rape over a 30 year period, Lord Umber Jr, 457 accounts of rape over a 3 year period and with that the time is up."

"Could not the ruler of the Empire issue a royal pardon."

"Why would the monarch do that?"

"Well you're sovereign is above the law, right?"

At sound of on abject hitting the floor was heard, which was Octavia's farview and some papers who now had a look of shock and outrage on her face as she got up from her chair.

"…..the sovereign is above the law….."

She walked from behind the table and started pacing back and for in front of the assembled lords.

"…..the sovereign is above the law….."

"…..THE SOVEREIGN IS ABOVE THE LAW! WE ARE A COUNTRY THAT SUFFERED THE JOURNEY OF TENS OF THOUSANDS OF LIGHT YEARS TO ESCAPE THE OLD COMMONWEALTH THAT WAS FILLED WITH LEADERS THINKING THEY WERE ABOVE THE LAW! WE'VE FOUNDED A GOVERNMENT AND STATE DESIGNED TO HAVE CHECKS AND BALANCED TO PREVENT ANYONE FROM BECOMING ABOVE THE LAW. AND WE FROM BIRTH TEACH OUR CHILDREN THAT NO ONE IS ABOVE THE LAW AND THAT ANYONE! ANYONE CAN BE ELECTED TO BECOME A LEADER AND ALL LEADERS ARE REPLACED SO THAT NO ONE DARES TRY TO BE ABOVE THE **LAW**!"

The Warchief stopped in front of Lord Stark, her strong rigid body seemed to have lost part of its vigor, her voice was now weak and strained and much to Lord Stark's shock she was holding her hand over her heart, as if it almost stopped beating.

"You know Lord Stark for that I'm writing you a 100 pound fine for blatant defamation of character!" She said, getting her voice back and walked to her desk and wrote the ticket.

"There! Now you have a black mark on your otherwise spotless ticket, you can pay the fine during the trial for mass slavery, genocide and other crimes."

"You planned this." Tywin Lannister said and turned his gaze to Lord Stark.

Every major house now has countless charges labeled against them, House Stark is the only one without one and the North only has two of its houses to face criminal charges."

Ned was taken aback and was appalled by this, but before he could reply the head of house Lannister did something no one thought possible.

He gave Ned Stark a pleasant smile and a quick bow of the head.

This made the whole room exploded and shout at Ned and many drew their swords, The Northern Houses, even Umber and Bolton quickly moved to surround their lord, they truly bored him no I'll will. Their practices both where outlawed long ago and they knew that if evidence was found against they would hang. But even then they were still Northen houses and they would defend their own against outsiders.

Lord Umber for his part was doing what he had always done, and he did so without hesitation for both he and Lord Bolton knew that their liege was aware of their crimes and chose to overlook them and even so they knew Ned, scheming like this was not in his blood, so they gladly protected this innocent man against the wrath of the South.

"Stop this madness in the name of your king!"

Robert Baratheon shouted and that made them die down, but not before Jaime Lannister lunged sword drawn at Lord Stark, he had slayed a king to saw his father and King's Landing, he would slay a Lord Paramount gladly to do the same and what was one more broken oath to his name.

A great wave shadow moved in front of him before he could finish his thoughts.

A flash of light and wave of head came, followed by the sound of mettle hitting the floor.

He looked at the floor and saw a great piece of castle forged steel.

He looked at his hand and saw the smoking stump of his now severed….

Sword, he looked at the shadow in front of him and saw a great sword that seemed to have been a broken ray of sun that was emitting the head, that was the tip of a great 6 meter long spear, that was wielded by Lord Stark's bastard son.

"Inferno lance anti-cavalry type. Mark 4 model is modified for the Engineer Corps, capable under combat of cutting trough 5 meters of magically reinforced steel and 30 meters of enchanted rock and earth, wonder how it would against 2 millimeter thick non reinforced or enchanted golden plated Kingsguard armor? Shall we find out ser Jaime?"

"Stand down Captain Snow, you're a recently promoted officer, it would not due to begin you're first new rank month fighting an unequal brawl

"When's the general election?" the voice of Tyrion Lannister said breaking the shock from witnessing the power of the Imperial weapons first hand.

"Excuse me?"

"Lady Bysmar-"

"Warchief Bismarck Lord Tyrion, I'm not one of your cattle women that your kind only see fit for breeding like livestock."

"Of, course my apologies, but if 'm not mistaken I've seen a considerable number of, what do they call them? Oh reporters, and from the few which I shared cups and whores at the brothel I've discovered that our worlds discovery is a major embarrassment for the current government, headed by the Rainbow party, whose current leader is Prime Minister Aian is it not so."

"Yes, it is so."

"And correct me if I'm wrong but you're party is the opposition to the government and because of your party's prosecution of this situation, this gives them a tremendous boom for this year's upcoming election, does it not?"

"That is a know public matter Lord Tyrion, I hardly see how that has relevance on this case."

"But it does, especially when it gives you the home political power to begin the process of assimilating the smaller countries that reside within you're half of the Galaxy, one's that according to the reporters you've made it you're life's goal to unite the Empire with the smaller pro imperial worlds and form one great Super nation."

"Again, I do not see how stating what any school child can access with his farview is relevant to the situation?"

At that Tyrion gave out a smile and said:

"Then I'll say it plainly, based on what I just said it's clear that for all you're grand statements on morality and virtue, when it comes down to it, you're no different that, what was it you called us: We petty owners of a small street on a backswords worlds of a distant frontier?"

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" the Warchief slammed her hand on the table.

Shocking Tyrion who almost spilled his fine from this sudden outburst.

"You all act so high and mighty, when you are nothing but a pack of barbarians! For the smallest of glances or words you draw you're swords and fight each other like some savage horde from the steps! You constantly butcher, rape and kill until there's so much blood that you can't see you're victims any more, and the survivors wait until you let your guard down and then reply in kind and ten times worst and then the cycle repeats itself! You reeve and rape and cut each other down like a pack of wild dogs. The best way to conquer you is not to bring an enemy army, but to just sit down and laugh as you slit each other's throats. This is on top and then this one's on top, until the survivors of the previous slaughter become strong enough to butcher the butchers and then once more, one more, again and again until nothing is left but you're bones and knives!"

The Warchief paused to reign in her anger and regain her breath.

"We argued all the time, and we also fight for power, but when one wins we are merciful with our opponents, for come next year they might be on top and we on the bottom, and because we do not spend all of our time and wealth killing each other, we had excess money to unlock the secrets of the universe and tame the stars themselves. So no Lord Tyrion we are nothing alike!"

"You're two hours is up and since you did not present any counter evidence, it is obvious what now must be done." Octavia said and the doors to the room opened once more where several people or rather creatures that here dressed in immaculate suits walked, crawled, floated, sidestepped, and in one unique occasion reversed tapdanced inside.

They then walked to each and every one of the Lord that where accused and handed them each, with the exception of most of the Northern Houses pieces of paper.

"These are you're summons to appear next month before an Imperial court to face you're charges, normally you would be placed under heavy arrest, but I am hoping that you will demonstrate enough maturity in the matter that you will willingly present yourselves to court, also if you choose to flee, may I remind you that although we lack the numbers or logistical capacity of the Republic and the Federation, we do boast of the best overall ships in the galaxy in terms of speed, armor and firepower."

Octavia said and moved to get up when her farview crystal chimed.

She looked at it and after a moment handed it over to Jon.

"Captain Snow please bring a communications officer to me, I'll need to give Field Marshall Cornelia approval for mobilization and to give the same to High Admiral Gerula for whatever number of fleets is available for him."

"What's happened?" Catelyn said, breaking herself away from weeping besides her father Hoster who was reading his charges, the rest of the room did the same and returned their gaze to the Empire's Warchief.

"It appears that the Volunians have suddenly declared war on us. Also I believe congratulations are in order Captain Snow."

"Congratulations you're Excellency?"

"Yes, the Volunians have raided our main and secondary supply bases, it seem that Admiral Yemen crossed our borders from his secret base Balisha and timed his attack to be exactly one minute after we received their official declaration of war. I'd expect nothing less from one of the galaxies premier admirals. And this is where the congratulations come. With our other bases destroyed this is now the main source of supplies for our Western Galactic forces, our war with the Volunians and our eventual 68th assault on the World Fortress Galiana. And since this is a main supply base now it just isn't proper for its chief of engineers to be anything less than a Major, so congratulations Major Snow, please inform the base commander and prepare a early warp train for me, with the current situation I must accelerate my timetable."

With that Bismarck walked out at a stunned Jon Snow, a shocked and prosecuted nobility, a confused, proud Ned Stark and a very tasty cake which he would not partake it, since it would be finished baking 15 minutes after her departure.

All in all just another day in the Empire.

Even if it was the first day of a war.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 .

"Rejoice! And sing the jubilations for the most awaited chapter has arrived! Praise ever kind providence for giving upon us this blessed bounty!"

Stannis Baratheon as the unwilling Lord of Dragonstone had seen many instances of fire and brimstone or deliverance speeches done by many priests over many years, so this one was nothing new to him, it sounded like all the others and it did not surprising.

Not even the fact that the priestess was a massive tarantula creature called a Caracian, a gray skinned giant spider that had eight long legs to support its body and two additional limbs that where about half as short as the rest, the pair ended with hands that contained long retractable claws. Whom had the habit of holding out some offer limbs at an elevation to in her words 'balance the blood flow' since some of them where longer than others, of which ones they where she herself was not sure, but again seen one priestess seen them all.

"Great speech Horatia! May I ask what are the proper channel for sainthood?" a who was a Tetremadian who looked like normal human but had four arms and piercing green asked Commodore Third Class Horatia TJ Jackson.

"Why do you want to know that Oscar?" she asked Commodore Third class Oscar von Raqianus.

"Because I'm fairly certain that I qualify for Sainthood."

"And why is that?"

"Because of all the people I've sent to heaven."

"Ha! Ain't that the truth?" The giant spider laugh as the other mid ranking commanders of the first wave fleet, the 378th corps, made their way into the now empting corridor where Horatia had preached and Stannis was awaiting for his fellow Lords to finish today's day in court, as a Tumescan, a great raptor like beast who was holding what appeared to be a lollypop in its mouth started staring straight into his eyes.

And sucking on the loly as he made funny faces and noises.

"Saints and sinners, this one's tough as steel! If we had ten thousand like you there'd be no Volunia and Galiana would have fallen on its 1st battle!"

"Dalius, it's beneath you're dignity as an officer of the fleet and as a Prince to harass civilians." A Eschimariom, a black long haired centaur like creature that had an eye patch over his right eye and a bushy beard called Commodore Antonius de Palamese addressed the one called Dalius.

"I wasn't harassing him!"

"Did he ask you to act like…..that?"

"Well, no."

"Then that's harassment, you can be fined and sued for that!"

"Kriff."

As the 'unique' exchange of words happened next to him Stannis looked at the rest of the present commanders.

There was a Calabenecan, a giant insect like humanoid with locust features was next, her name if he recalled was Valyria Treakle, followed by a Melionarion, Commodore Third class Tarkan El Balamarus , a being that was made out of thousands of small yellow insect like creatures was what followed.

Next to the Melionarion was a Galapagian, who had a turtle's body, a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, a bipedal frame and two upwards curbed long tusks coming out of its mouth.

Prince Georgaian Vi Alontaire was that Commodore Third class's name.

The line up ended with not a commodore, but a regimental commander that these strange creatures called a colonel.

Colonel Werner Von Braun of the 88th regiment, the 'Black Berets'.

A Caninian, a great black furred wolf like humanoid.

"Allright, allright, enough joking around, ya had yer fun, but now it's time to embark."

"Gees, lighten up Tarkan, but then again once a Sergeant always a Sergeant I suppose."

"Correct Valyria and I was not 'a' Sergeant, I was the Master Sergeant!"

"Perhaps we should take his advice and proceed, though Saints and Sinners knows how it will be to serve under that idiot Cassius!" Georgaian said, trying to prevent a bicker and keep hem focus on the common goal and enemy and of course the opposing fleet and army.

"I don't know much about you fleet boys but speaking as a ground pounder myself this whole thing seems idiot proof. Get there, drop a few rocks on a small base, get back, and receive a worthless peace of tin on your chest and puff you're feathers like a peacock for nothing."

"I can see why they made you a Colonel."

"So did a lot of the enemies I killed, right before I shoved my ax in their faces!" Werner said and a round of laughter escaped them as they made their way towards the fleet.

That was many weeks ago and just like then Stannis stood at that very same hall, waiting at that very same hours for that days court session to end.

These Imperials took the law very seriously, their process was a slow one, which he found inefficient and disappointing, but at the same time he did acknowledge that since they had such vast territory and power the good must outweigh the bad in their way of life.

One had only to look at the map displayed on the hall and a map of the small planet to see whose way was the right way, so to speak.

At least you could do that before a handless mallet flew through the screen displaying it.

Stannis looked to from where it came and saw the Judge walking out of the courtroom.

Or rather float since he was a flying, well how can you describe a constantly color changing rainbow flowing jellyfish with glasses and a powdered wig without unintentionally sounding like you are belittling an important official?

"Court will take a one hours brake, and we will need it in order to steel our souls to hear the rest of the accusations of the latest batch of criminals. And might I say that in my many decades as a lawyer, a prosecutor an attorney and a judge I have always, I repeat always fought against the death penalty and sustained that no one, no matter the extent of his or her's crimes deserves to die, let alone be subjected to horrifyingly painful executions like electrocution to death. But you sir, you are the only one I would say without a shadow of a doubt are the one exception to the rule, for that matter you and you're entire kind is an exception to the rule!"

The judge stormed out as the crowd inside did the same.

"We should thank that Khal Drogo, because of him we don't seem so bad after all."

"Forgive me my Lord, but it's not hard to seem saintly when compared with a Dothraki."

At Stannis statement the all looked at him with surprise in their eyes.

"Lord Stannis, you have never before addressed you're brother without the title of 'You're Grace', might I ask-"

"Considering he's no longer king and their new parliamentary monarchy is being set up as we speak, with, what was it they called it? A yes, an elected monarch it's not proper to use that title, Lord Arryn."

"That abomination will not see the light of day!"

"It has seen the lights of countless days on millions of worlds from billions of stars and suns Lord Hoster, you're statement is a bit 'lacking'"

"We'll look at this, it appears not having accusations against you have made you talkative all of a sudden, how nice you brother!"

"I was always talkative Renly, but you lot never listened to me, though I'd save my breath for the rape charges brought against you by those former servant boys, pages and cupbearers, the same goes for all of you, especially you brother, you give Lord Umber rivalry, with the, I believe it was 678 women that came to testify that against you last week that they did not share your bed willingly!"

"Bah! They were just playing coy and they're here because the dammed Imperial are paying them, what kind of woman doesn't want to bed a king and a Lord Paramount!"

"Apparently 678 of them, that's the kind. But as usual I see I'm wasting my breath, after all, I'm just humorless Stannis, never smiles, never laughs, never bends of compromises, well it's true, I am all those, but my eyes and ears are just as good as any of yours. And from what I gather I will say this, don't do it!"

"What do you mean?" Robert asked a growl in his voice.

"I saw this happen before, I saw the meetings and whispers that you're all having now after court, they are the same as the one's years ago before the Rebellion. And I will say it to you plainly to do not do it."

"Are we not do defend our rights as Lords of Westeros, should we not fight these usurpers from the stars?"

"Fight them with what Lord Tywin? Unkind words and rude gestures? Because all of armies cannot stand against even one of their regiments, I've seen them train; we wouldn't even be a warm up! And even if we could fight them, they are our rightful overlords, they've been this whole world's overlords for centuries, they were gone, but now they are back and now all of you want to banish them and for what? For making you all answer to your crimes? For having justice be delivered for the first time since I've been born? For applying the letter of the law, when for decades criminals have been either pardoned, or the crimes covered up with bribes or because they are vassal to great lords?" Stannis eyed Tywin as he said that last part.

"So you're gonna betray us, is that? You're gonna betray you're king, you're lord, your own brother for these demons from the sky?" Robert glared as he approached him.

Stannis did not let up, he simply glared back and also stepped forward until they where eye to eye.

"When we rose against the mad king, it did my duty as you're bannerman and held Storm's End. When the Greyjoys rebelled, I did my duty to you as you're Lord of Ships and smashed their fleet. And now I will do my duty to you as you're brother. For you are on a path that has no victory! Fight the Empire? You've got a better chance to fight the Sun itself! You'll lose, you'll all lose and that's why I will not join you, for when it's all over, I will be the only one in a position to beg for leniency for you my brothers, when they defeat you, without breaking a sweat."

At that Robert lunged forward and grabbed Stannis by the neck, pushing him into the wall.

"Go ahead…..shit and piss on me when I'm right! You did it before Ashenmark and we almost lost the whole rebellion then. Now I'm right again, so I guess it's only fitting that you do this, I mean what's after all another crime in your file Robert?"

At that the fury left Robert's eyes for a moment as he dropped Stannis to the ground, who slowly got up as he cough from Robert's iron grip.

"Get out of my sight!"

"How typical of you Robert, scream with all you're might when you're wrong."

"Shut up! SHUT YOU'RE FUCKING MOUTH!"

"Oh, I'll shut up, I've said my piece, no point in wasting my breath."

Robert was about to shout back when a great ear piercing screech was heard all throughout the base.

All of a sudden men and women dressed in fleet and infantry uniforms where running up and down the corridor.

"What's happening?" Robert shouted to the first Imperial that he managed to grab while passing.

And he got his reply in the form of cold steel shoved under his chin, both of them.

"Hands of Major Snow piggy, before I decide to have a barbeque here and now." The voice, along with the blade that seemed to come from the shadows themselves belonged to a man dressed in civilian suit and tie garb, he was humanoid in appearance and looked relatively normal.

Except for his pale white skin and a great scar that started at one ear, went down to the lip and continued to the ear on the other side, this scar made it seem like he was constantly smiling.

"Akanthos, I don't think Commodore Metternich would like it if his old friend killed a civilian, anyway His G-, I mean Lord Baratheon did not mean to assault an Imperial officer, am I correct?"

Jon said with a calm an conciliatory tone, one that made the eyes of the assembled Lord, even Stannis's own shoot up in astonishment.

For a bastard to speak to a king, even a former one like that.

"No, I didn't mean to. I just want to know what's going on." Then again Robert was not the 'typical' mold of Westerosi Kings, you could even say he 'broke' the mold in a way.

"It's a battle station alert, an enemy fleet has entered the system and from the type of alarm their using it's a bad one indeed." Jon said as Akanthos lowered his dagger and on moment was stepping away and the other he was gone.

"What kind of enemy fleet?" Tywin asked, though for a moment Jon could swear that there was a certain look in his eyes, one that he remembered seeing on his instructors at the officer training school he had went to get his Lieutenant training.

"Is it an invasion force?"

"No Lord Tywin."

"Then a raiding fleet?"

"We wish."

"Then a slaver fleet then."

"Worse."

"What could be worse than slavers?"

"Terrorists."


	7. Omake 1

Omake 1

KABADI!

And with that several great bodies rushed and piled on Sandor Clegane.

That was not un uncommon occurrence by the Hound, to be surrounded, outnumbered and rushed.

"Ease up lads, looks like we got a little to carried away, sorry about that."

For it to be without hatred, fear, hypocritical disgust at him and to be only part of a warriors game played in earnest, that was different!

"You allright Sandy?"

So was **that!**

"Just fine, I'd be better if ya stopped calling me that, that's a girl's name."

"My father's called Sandy!" Captain Nagira Tamadaki said as he helped Sandor up and they started passing water bottles around as they sat in for a break in their game, he was a D'Arconus, whose species had a humanoid body, but where covered in scales and had a long elongated sharp toothed mouth, and a series of keratin feather like appendices coming from his head that curved backwards like slicked hair, said to the newcomer ,which made him visibly pale at that notion.

"That reminds me Nagira, you punched that general six months ago; how much time did you spend in the brig for that?" Captain Ivan Molotov asked, he was a Piedas, his species had a spherical body/head with three legs, one massive eye on his face that took up most of the front of his body, his mouth was also very big spreading from the left to the right of his chest, he had two short arms with four fingers each, and from his head a tail-like appendage emerged, that was currently holding the bottle, from which he was taking a sip, before was passing it to Captain Furio Figaretti.

"As I recall, he got about three weeks worth of brig time, but the doctor said that the general would have to wear a jaw cast for eight months and eat through a straw." Furio said, as he took a sip from the bottle, he was an Erotas, one of the Empire's more unique species, in the truest sense of the word.

Their bodies where humanoid in appearance, but their skin had a unique kind of changeable pigmentation, that made it look like it was separated into two parts by a half an inch thick black line.

That in itself, wouldn't have been so peculiar, if not for the fact that the two half of the skin combined their color patterns, in such a way that they project the image of two passionate lovers, demonstrating to each other just how 'passionate' they could get and the image changed to other such 'lovers' and 'positions' at random intervals.

What made it somewhat fitting for their species, was the fact that they where one of the races in the Empire with the highest kill rate in battle, the generals and admirals they produced where about the same as the rest of the Empire, but on the level of an individual soldier, they fitted war like a glove.

"Hey guys, hot the hell did we go from discussing to why Sandy's nickname is manly to minor brigtime for punching generals?" Captain Ataru Starstruck was the last member of the group said as he took a sip from the bottle.

He was the most 'bland' looking of the group; he had a humanoid shape, pinkish-tanned skin, black hair and eyes, along with a handsome face. The others of the group where not sure if he really was humanoid, or was just in his second form, for they had not seen him change, though it was not uncommon for a great number of individuals across the Empire, to change to their second form and feel so comfortable in that state, that they never changed back into their first form.

"That's life for ya, when it's not weird shit, it's shit that's weird." Sandor replied as he took a greedy drink of the water bottle as a smirk escaped his lips, thinking just how insane this 'new normal' is.

A world where kings are chosen and by each and every cunt and cock alive, a world where the same went for the small council! One where even if elected they would have to face reelection in another few years!

One where all the thieving, raping, gutter trash knights actually got placed in Black Cells for their crimes.

A world where the rich and powerful actually had to be nice, and to even court the small folk, or they would either not be elected or even more funny, they could be impeached!

A king, a hand of the king, a master of what not be driven out of his office by pieces of paper in the hands of smallfolk!

Plenty of times it didn't even come to that!

Some voluntarily left office not if their corruption was discovered, but if they said unkind words!

A king leaving office because of a few drunken slurps?

HA! It was madness to think something like that, but just yesterday he had seen a 'News Story' on how some parliamentarian had resigned his position as Chief Whip because of a few nor properly delivered words about the situation in the Occupied Territories!

It was beyond hilarious and it was real, so was the fact that many of the beasts that called themselves chivalrous knights and righteous lords where facing years in jail for crimes as low as threatening to hang smallfolk!

 _We'll the all deserve it, fuck all those cunts!_

"So which are you gonna pick?"

"What?"

"Which type of spacecraft are you gonna picked to be trained to fly?" Furio asked.

Ever since they got here there had been a low level scouting effort to get recruits with potential for their Imperial army and navy.

After they tried to arrest his brother, failed and in doing so they. What was the words for it?

Oh yeah! They tasered him to death, that was all the reason the Empire needed to have the Hounds loyalty, that and the fact that most of the lords of this planet where being on trial was enough for Sandor to sign up.

After a few tests and trials they declared that he was pilot material and even given him the choice of what he would train for.

He pondered his answer as he looked at Furio.

Furio lead the skywanderers, cylindrical shape flight machines that had two groups of wings, one in the front, and one on the back, where the subwarp engine and warp engine was placed, these groups where each composed of four wings that formed an x pattern on the wanderer when viewed from behind or from the front; They were also not placed in a row parallel with each other, but rather positioned so that one of the wings from group A while viewed from the front or back, looked like it was placed approximately half way between two wings of group B.

Nagira lead the Pegasus corps, they where real horses clad in Pegasus armor, so much so was the rider and the mount fortified, that they appeared about 30% bigger than when they were without the armor.

Ivan lead the Impalers, medium bomber ships, that where too big to be considered fighters, but too small to be considered a part of the regular fleet, they were designed to launch missiles, torpedoes and energy beams at warships and then get the heck out of dodge. They where wide, rectangle shaped crafts, that had a smooth sharpened front, back and sides with four long wings, two at the front and two at the back, they were very slim, with flat a top and bottom, which carried their deadly payload.

Last, but certainly not least was Ataru, who commanded the BEGS. These where basically normal armor, that had a subwarp engine strapped on its back and a pair of angel like wings for maneuver and Creed Magic.

Small, light and insanely fast and maneuverable, they could literally fly circles around the before mentioned Impalers, skywanderers and even some Pegasus. The BEGS where not the most heavily armored, the strongest armed or even the most sane of designs, but it excelled, when it came to its purpose and namely that of slaying other fighters.

"I'll join the best side of the lot."

"And which one is that?" Ataru asked, he was in addition to being commander of the BEGS, he was also the flight commander and was particularly interested how a new recruit would perceive his flight wing.

"The one that pays the best of course."

At that they Captains all gave out a great laugh, a hearty honest laugh, this was another thing Sandor was not good with and namely acceptance.

They didn't say anything about his manners, or his face, thought he supposed considering how no one Imperials seems to look like another most would think that the scar was something everyone from his world had, when seeing him at first glance.

It was so strange, so unnerving, so wonderful.

This feeling of, well not being alone, not being considered a freak sometimes made Sandor cry.

"You're allright Sandy, you're allright!"

We'll when he didn't want to strangle them.

That was many weeks ago.

After the Volunians declared war on the Empire, the Captains departed to join the 378th corps of the Imperial Fleet, Sandor remained behind to finish his training, namely his Impaler training.

The reasons he chose this where simple:

No insane maneuvering, fly forward, shit yer bombs fly back.

There's more than one crew members, so more to fly, fix if things to rotten.

If yer shot down in enemy territory there's a better change in numbers than alone.

It was the biggest fling weapon, with the strongest punch to its firepower of the four.

All in all thing's where looking up for now Impaler pilot Sandor Clegane, commander of Impaler 223, third squadron.

Things where certainly looking up, as terrorists started being pissed from the sky.

"This is flight control to third squadron, you are on standby to launch, all Impalers confirm."

"Flight control this is Nutsack, we are a go."

"Flight control this is Talon, we are a go."

"Flight control this is….this is Sandy, we are a go."

Things where looking up , but then nothing was perfect.

Sandor said as he got clearance and he, along with his crew flew their Impaler to face the terrorists.

"Good luck boys and girls, have a good hunt, don't stay up to late, we have fried chicken for dinner tonight."


	8. Omake 2

Omake 2

Catelyn hated herself this day.

She hated herself for being merciful, for being kind, for not smothering that bastard the day he was brought to Winterfell, if she hadn't this day would not have come, when they sky itself spewed forth monstrous demons to her once peaceful home.

But she would fix that, she did not care if she was riding with no one save an escort of a few and maester Ludwin to the site where that bastard had taken his devils, she did not care if the Gods themselves now favored him, she didn't even care that she could not return from this, she would lay down the law.

She would put that abomination in his place, she would make him remember of what truly mattered in the world.

She would a castle.

A castle!

A castle now stood where yesterday there was none, that was the site before her.

But how? The Imperial has barely arrived yesterday morning and went to their site late in the evening.

"One night." Maester Ludwin said next to her.

"He built a castle in one night? Or was it already built and only assembled here, or perhaps it is a small hill refurbished and reformed into this?" Maester Ludwin said, losing himself in the possibility of new and endless knowledge.

But Catelyn ignored him, she ignored all the beasts and demons that where working to expand the castle, that housed the warp gate as she made her way to where her greatest pain, Jon Snow resided.

"Inform you're master that Lady Catelyn of House Stark and Tully summons him." She told the soldier that was acting as Jon's receptionist, one that had, well how do you describe someone that is covered from head to toe, leaving not even holes for his eyes to be seen, anything other than religiously devoted.

"My master? You mean the Commander, do you have an appointment?"

"A what?"

"Then you'll have to take a number."

"You will inform that bastard that I am here to see him!"

"And if you want to achieve that today you will have to take a number, the Lt is a busy man and a lot of people are seeing him today."

"What mockery is this, do you realize who I am!?"

"Catelyn of House Stark and Tully, my robes cover me to keep my soul pure, they don't impede my hearing or other senses."

"And is this how you treat a High Lady!"

"High Lady? What rank are you?"

"I am the Lady of Winterfell, I am equal rank to a High Lord!"

"A High Lord, that means you're a Princess."

"What? No! Bellow that!"

"Oh, a Grand Duchess then, we'll can I have you're papers please."

"What? Papers? For what?"

"To verify that you are a Grand Duchess."

"What madness is this, since when does a High Born require proof of that?"

"Since forever and it's the same for everybody! You need identification papers, or how else am I going to verify you're identity?"

"You dare accuse me of lying!"

"And if another woman came in and said she was Catelyn Stark, how am I suppose to know which is which when I've never been to your world?"

At that Catelyn stopped, for she had to admit that the strange creature, or whatever hid beneath that had a point, but her train of thoughts was interrupted by a buzzing sound that came from a strange piece of what looked like glass on the soldiers desk.

"Yes sir?"

"Let the lady in to see me Chun'Gaia."

"Yes sir, the Commander will see you now."

"Finally you show respect to your betters!"

Catelyn said as she walked in and saw that Jon Snow.

Was nowhere in sight, but before her stood a stranger.

"General Khan, commander of this still in development military base." The general said and extended his…hand, his normal hand for once, one which Catelyn took and received not a kiss on hers, but a firm shake as she sat down in the visitors chair.

"What can I do for you ma'am?"

"For starters you will address me as Lady Catelyn."

"Well then you can address me as Khan' Mo' Shigu' Bro'Noh' Rochorocptect' Jubu'Forosh, or you can call me General."

"General will…..suffice."

"I know it will ma'am." Khan said with a cheeky, victorious smile from beneath his long mustache as Catelyn held a breath of air to calm herself down.

"Well then General, first I would like to ask if you are in command why did you not pay us tribute by presenting yourself in person at Winterfell."

"I arrived at this base half an hour ago, I barely had time to catch my breath, let alone pay my respects, and before I do that I have to make sure everything is running smoothly." Khan said and gave her a look that made Catelyn's cheeks go red from embarrassment.

"I see, forgive my rudeness, but considering the shock that bastard has brought on my household-"

"That bastard?"

"Jon Snow."

"The current chief of engineers? What did he bring to your house?"

"He brought you all here, he chang-"

"Hold on? He 'brought us here'? Ma'am this project was planned four months ago by the Minister of Transportation and approved by Warchief Bismarck and Prime Minister Aian two months ago, also it was suppose to feature a different crew, including a different Commander and different Engineer company, but they were not available so this force was cobbled up together from what was near this sector, though I'd say you got lucky and didn't get the sons of bitches that where originally supposed to be here. Lt Snow did not bring us here, he'll we were not even suppose to be in this portion of the Planet."

"W-What do you mean?" Catelyn said with dread.

Discovering that this was not the machinations of Jon Snow brought the kindling of a horrifying though in her head, one that was about to become real.

"We were originally supposed to land and build a base in a place called the Westerlands, but Lt Snow being a native he vouched for you lot, said something about:' You'll find no better friends than the Starks of Winterfell'. One question thought, did he do anything against you, cause from the mission report all he did was bring the gold for payment." 

At that Catelyn's mind was a flurry of realization, horrifying realization.

This had not been brought by Jon Snow.

These creatures where the better half of what was out there.

What was out there was big enough that this unspeakably powerful force was scrap troops slapped together in a haste.

This Empire was looking for local friends, and they were now in a prime position to become allies with these mighty beasts.

All because of Jon Snow.

Jon Snow who was not supposed to be here.

Jon Snow who convinced them to come to the North.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannister.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannisters.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannister.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannisters.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannister.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannisters.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannister.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannisters.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannister.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannisters.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannister.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannisters.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannister.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannisters.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannister.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannisters.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannister.

Jon Snow who prevented these creatures from becoming 'friends' with Tywin Lannisters.

Jon Snow, who you wanted, smothered in his crib.

"Ma'am?"

That snapped Catelyn back to reality.

"Forgive me, I was elsewhere, in truth I wanted to ask….to ask what else can we expect in the immediate future form you?"

"Of course, as is you're right." The General said and started giving a brief summary of what was to come.

Catelyn listen to every word he said intently, but no matter how hard she tried she could not banish that traitorous though.

And namely that if it wasn't for Jon Snow a grim fate might await them in the future.

She was reminded of that every time she saw one of the Empire's war machines run and soar, or see another great castle be build in less than a few days, or every time she saw more room being made in Winterfell to expand the treasury from the riches that where pouring in, from trade with these Imperials.

Of how each time she saw them, she knew that they considered the Starks to be their first allies on this world, these incredibly powerful beings where on their side.

All because of Jon Snow.

 _Gods have mercy on me._

Catelyn thought as the sands of time flowed on and the Imperial diplomat was expected to arrive soon.


	9. Chapter 7

Ch 7.

 _Upon the void filled sky of endless black;_

 _Frozen, barren and uncaring for none._

 _A great sea of lights floods the void,_

 _But a moments' infinite star and sun._

 _What sun or star or even moon, you say could brighten such a load?_

 _None, cept the battleships and their smaller kin, who talk in secret code._

 _And so the endless void of space is filled with lights of colors so bright._

 _Of the beams and missiles, whom to devastation they take their thunderous flight!_

 _And with a sea of white comes the rain of crimson red,_

 _For the brave soldier who for the last time lays to sleep in his final bed._

 _From the greatest mountain to the smallest shore,_

 _The blackest dark turns crimson from the fight!_

 _Thus, on the field of glory, it is clear for all and nevermore;_

 _How the cold heart is warmed by war's light;_

 _But that warrior's heart beats no more._

 _Robert Wise_

 _The Field of Glory_

"I really need to learn how to program that clock, that alarm is too depressing to be the first thing you hear in the morning."

Jon Snow said as he woke up from his sleep.

"I second the motion." The form next to him said as Ygrette also woke up from beneath the shits.

"I approve it." Val said as she who was next to Ygrette also woke up from Jon's bed.

Both women then nakedly made their way to the bathroom to freshen up, they were amongst the many from Planetos that now made a living by selling goods to the military and their Wildling walrus pelts where popular because they were relatively cheap and very good and keeping soldiers warm.

All of these things where not the thoughts going trough Jon's head as he watched the two naked woman scrub themselves in his shower.

" _Incinerate a direwolf bitch and ya get two wildings as lovers. The Gods are awesome!"_ was what truly passed in his head as he clothed himself.

"I'm off; we have an early morning briefing and planning session to deal with the enemy fleet that was detected yesterday."

"Well what are ya wasting time here then, this is no time to getting hard by looking at woman's tits and arsses, there's killing to be done! Ya men are all the same, no work but all fuck!"

"Now, now Ygrette, Jon's gonna be stuck all day in that meeting, it's not fair to mock him for filling his daily quote of 'cunts for cock'"

"Yar right Val, sorry Jon for yelling at ya for locking at me cunt when there's people to kill about."

"A-Apology accepted." Jon said at a half loss for words and received a kiss from both of his lovers and one from each at the same time before he exited his room and went to the briefing room, he took his seat where Ned Stark his father, now King Westeros and Essos and his Hand Stannis Baratheon where seating next to him.

Or rather the interim King and Hand/Prime Minister, since they where the place holders until a proper election could be held, but Jon knowing what he did of the Empire's election process it's highly likely that the Government would push and sponsor them to be the first elected leaders, they where both dutiful, loyal and not corrupt and most importantly of all they would obey the Empire and this gave Jon a great deal of pride knowing that his father was the king of all their world and that he may have had some measure of contribution to it.

"Rough night Snow? Well I'm not surprised, seeing as how you're beds so crowded."

"Oh bed's just big enough for me Stark, though I on which are you? The third of fifth bed with that she devil of a new wife of yours!"

"Oy listen up here Snow, that's my sister yar talking about, ya'll address her properly!"

"Allright Greyjoy, she's an insane bloodthirsty beast in human form that frightens dogs and makes shadow cats afraid and rips the throat of oxen with her teeth. When she's not on her bleeding that is."

"That's better!" Theon said and the three men all shared a great laugh.

"The meeting now is officially begun!" The voice of General Khan, a human by all account said as he along with Commodore First Class Aubrey, the commander of the Bases fleet detachment began the debriefing.

"For those who are not familiar with the various terrorist organizations, we have a brief debriefing. Commodore Aubrey if you'd be so kind?"

"Thank you General Khan. About two decades ago Gerula lead the Imperial Fleet to victory against one of our most hated enemies the Maran nation."

A great cheer rose from the rest who were present in the room.

"Allright, allright, enough of that, here's the scum:" Aubrey said and presented a very rare picture of one of the even rarer occasions when all the terrorists groups met.

All those present looked human and had a red slightly pink color to their skin as a command trait, the fact that it seemed like the Empire was at war with fully human nations was not lost to Ned Stark or Stannis.

The centerfolds where the commanders of the Maran Liberation Army whose main leaders where was Commodore Alefran, a tall, athletic, clean shaved, short haired sailor, Commodore Kusas Khaben a tall pudgy man with a goatee and short hair, along with their group's commander Admiral Kadabir, an old man who had short grey beard and deep wrinkles on his square like face.

To their right where two men, one tall with long flowing hair, the other slightly shorter and bald, they where the representatives of the Brotherhood of Broken Swords, namely general Thoras Acjdarihan, with his subordinate general Chalemniah Dacjhelu who where the largest resistance group in the Tolina System, where the Capital planet Maramanakama lay.

They, unlike the MLP, which was composed out of the former members of the maran army and space fleet, where an organization that was founded after the Imperial invasion, and focused mostly on raiding the Empire's merchant vessels.

At least most of the ones they raided where imperial vessels.

Next to them was brigadier Adolecas and Colonel Ohlaher, the representative of the Maran People's Front, composed mostly of former mercenaries now resistance fighters/slash smugglers, bootleggers, racketeers and where even a drug cartel, they where the one anti-Imperial group which most of the others agreed with the Imperials that they could do without.

Adolecas was not short, but not to all, skinny with messy spiky hair, and a short beard with a mustache and goatee, he had red curly short hair and was slightly chubby.

Those who followed was a woman Josa Mbala, a tall, glass wearing person, who had her short hair tied up in a pony tail and a slightly fat man with a tattoo of a solar system on his left cheek named Cnoth Mododecas, they where the leaders/representatives of the Green Army, which was not a resistance group in the traditional sense, but more like a third party that was neutral in the Maran-Imperial conflict, the leaders Josa and Cnoth eyed the other occupants at the table with distrust, which was not unjustified and truth be told Alefran also had trouble with them being present, since they represented a wild card, and the he knew from experience just how dangerous those could be.

The final two who were seated at the table who were dressed in fine fur lined clothing with golden and silver embroideries and sported sideburns and mustaches where 'Tonas' Dvorhan Ubecuiufs and his second in command 'Chintal' Mgathu Dnica, who represented the Blood of the Carnetsars composed out of ex-nobles,

"Now that the good news is over, here's the bad news boys and girls, we've identified the enemy fleet, it's Brigadier Adolecas and Colonel Ohlaher, that's right, the Drug Cartell in all but name fleet is here to play with us."

Commodore Aubrey finished and General Khan continued.

" We've analyzed the composition of their forces. The enemy fleet is composed out of mainly warships, a raiding fleet is usually two third cargo vessels for plunder and….and for the ones they capture, this makes the enemy fleet not a raiding party but an attack one. The good news is that with that we won't have to worry about the civilians, the bad news is that we now have to face at least 3.000 enemy ships to our 1.000 and anything between 100 to 300.000 infantry to our 85.000 troops. Questions?"

"What are they doing here? It's not like them to just pack up and leave their system, especially since they don't have a lot of ships to spare."

"Good question Captain Hagman, from what we can tell this is a strike force meant to assault this supply base and I hope that I do not have to speculate what could happen to our borders fleets with their only means of supply destroyed."

A general murmur of dread passed through the room, one that Ned Stark picked up, even though the words ' don't have ships to spare' was used to describe 3.000 of those Godlike vessels.

" _Just what king of war is being fought up there in the heavens?"_

"We aren't certain whether this is an independent action or a coordinated effort with the Volunians, they don't like working with other's besides the Federation, but we best prepare for the worst and namely a joint offensive by the Volunians to prevent our borders fleet from coming to our aide and a assault by the Maran Terrorists."

"What's our battle strategy?"

"That's a good question Captain Harper, their fleet is big enough to initiate siege spells and block our warp train, supply wise where good, but we won't be getting any reinforcement by train, also the nearest allied fleets are down in the Central Western regions, so discounting the border fleet's where looking at no help for two months from that direction, but even with that they have limited time before sheer numbers surround and swarm them so we're looking at a fully fledged assault instead of a siege."

"What's to prevent them from bypassing us? If I were them I'd use the fear of our only supply base to get their local fleets to muster around it and leave me free reign to wreck the surrounding systems, that sounds like a much more practical plan."

"I don't think that's their game Brigadier Sharpe."

"What makes you say that Major Snow?"

At that Jon Snow stood up and there and then Ned for the first time since his son returned, along with Robb, Theon and even Stannis saw MAJOR Snow in action.

"As Captain Hagman said this is to strange for them, the timing is also to convenient, over the last several months we have accumulated huge quantities huge quantities of supplies here and a great number of troops as well. For terrorists to come now when we are at the peak of unmoved supplies along with a temporarily depleted garrisons since most left to join Cassius, Cornelia and Gerula, the coincidence is too great for someone not to have orchestrated this or at least leaked the information. And whatever doubts you may have, let me remind you that barely last week Commodore First Class Metternich per Pelasgiamus passed through here on his way to become the new commander of the 378th fleet corps. It may be a coincidence that enemies arrive when we are most vulnerable, but when they arrive just a hare's breath away from striking at our one of our Fleet's greatest warriors, then it certain that this is planned and that this base if a target. That is why Brigadier Sharpe I do not consider that they would bypass us, we are simply too big of a cow, for them not to try to peg us."

"That does make sense Major."

"Thank you brigadier."

"Allright girls, enough flirting."

A wave of laughter erupted from those present, including Snow and Sharpe.

"This system's maximum Travel speed is Warp 10, maximum comm and pulsar speeds is warp 22. The warp point is three weeks top speed travel away from this planet, so that means they've been in this system for about 5 days tops when we finally detected them. Minus yesterday we have 15 days until they arrive. With that I want everyone to add three hours of sleep and increase in food rations. Five days down time and leave, five days reduced duties, we will all assemble three days before the main attack, everyone enjoy yourselves, I want you all plenty of rested and relaxed for when the attack happens.. Lord Stark I'd suggest you tell the nearby villages to evacuate to forest and hills just to be on the safe side. Also bring your families to the base; it's the safest place at the moment."

"Of course General Khan. Also if possible I would like permission to view the battle."

"Certainly. Major Snow, see to it. Oh and tell Lord Stark tell you're youngest daughter to come from behind the right file cabinet, we wouldn't want to lock her in the room after the meetings over now, would we?"

General Khan said, much to his soldiers and sailors amusement as they left the room and Arya's embarrassment as she came, cheeks flushed from her hiding spot as her father gave her a stern gaze, while Robb, Jon and Theon where fighting back laughter.

"We'll discuss this latter young pup." Lord Stark said as they also exited the room.

" A horde at the gates, so we'll just lie down and relax. That's not generally the reaction one has when the enemy is at their door."

"What would you have us do Greyjoy? Point our arrows to the sky for 15 days?"

"Yeesh Jon, ease up, we don't know these things!" Arya said all of a sudden to her brother.

Jon was taken back at that, as he replayed the conversation in his head he realized what he just did and said.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be unkind, I guess…I guess I've been away to long, I've gotten used to life in the Empire, to not being just….." Jon stopped at that.

Had it truly been so long, had he changed so much, was the life on this world truly so 'different', so inferior when compared to the Empire.

"Ya allright Robb?" Theon asked all of a sudden.

"Fine, just been having small chest pains for a long time now, I guess it's because of all this magic in the area."

"It happens, real magic, like life is always radically different than how we perceive it."

"Do you ever get used to it, I mean the general weirdness of the Empire?"

"Not really Robb, sometimes things stop being boring." At that another happy round of laughter echoed throughout the group.

But it did not last.

Neither did 5 days once.

Five days twice.

Neither did 3 days before it was finally the 15 day and with that night had fallen as the whole Imperial Base looked to the sky, awaiting for the enemy attack.

A great silence fell over them as infantry, artillery, chariots, cavalry, and the various support units all stood in an uneasy silence, some smoking, others sneaking a drink as they waited for the inevitable.

 **Have one last drink me harties.**

 **Have one last one before we go.**

 **For its light years and light years to the next port.**

A voice was heard over the base's speakers caring a song an melody that was familiar to the troops.

 **Till then, we grab the oars and row.**

 **Turafabam, turafabam let's go!**

In the very center of the base Jon overlooked a map that detailed the battlefield, next to him was Robb and his father Lord Stark.

Stannis was sitting further away from the pair and Theon had gone somewhere off, Jon just hoped that he didn't sneak out of the base.

 **Turafafabam, turafafabam it's many light years I know!**

 **Turafabam, turafabam to our next pint we row,**

 **Turafabam, turafabam let's go!**

Though when looking at the situation from all sides, maybe the safest place on the Planet wasn't the only zone that was about to be assaulted by a great fleet of Terrorists.

 **Have one last look at the port and pier,**

 **Have one last glance of snow.**

 **For its many light years and burning suns, to journey where we hardly know;**

Behind him where Ygrette and Val, both where dressed in Imperial armor and both where acting as his 'private bodyguards', since this was the only way to convince them not to join the walls and trenches outside for the battle, by hiring them as extra guards for himself, since this command point would be a prime target, was what he told them. And he wasn't lying.

The whole base was worried of the attack, the two couldn't wait for the show to start.

 **Till then, we grab the oars and row.**

 **Turafabam, turafabam let's go!**

 **Turafafabam, turafafabam it's many light years I know!**

 **Turafabam, turafabam to our next pint we row,**

 **Turafabam, turafabam let's go!**

At least that was what they kept saying over and over, to pretend that they too were not frightened of what was to come.

 **Have one last drink me hearty crew!**

 **Have one last drink then you know!**

 **It may be the last drink you ever have.**

 **Turafabam, turafabam let's go!**

All over the base soldiers and sailing where finishing stitching up their names and numbers on sleeves and shirts, or where rechecking the stitch work, they didn't think they would bite the big one, but they seen this kind of thing before and if they where to died, let it be a named grave at the very least.

It also helped take their minds of the battle, even for a moment.

 **Turafafabam, turafafabam it's many light years I know!**

 **Turafabam, turafabam to our next pint we row,**

 **Turafabam, turafabam let's go!**

"We are detecting the enemy ships, they have entered the yellow zone and are in range." The Pulsar officer reported as a collective intake of breath was took by everyone that heard him.

 **Have one last drink you sailor gents**

 **But where stuck on the shore,**

 **I know!**

"So it begins." Jon said grimly as a great light flooded the room, one that came from the monitors that depicted outside of the base, the surroundings square miles and the night's sky.

That was now ablaze from the light of millions of millions energy blasts a second, exchanged between thousands upon thousands of space warships, from barely the opening salvo of a battle that history would call:

The battle of base LV-223.

 **So drink to the health of your ships mates**

A fight so insignificant that it would be given a number instead of name.

 **Turafabam, turafabam let's go!**


	10. Chapter 8

Ch 8.

For the first few hours of nighttime there was nothing up there but the lofty sky and clouds all lighten up by the great space battle.

But then midnight drew near and the first sign of a direct assault on the base began in earnest.

At least that was what Robb Stark, heir of Ned Stark saw as he along with his father and brother watched the map that now displayed bombardments from the Maran fleet.

 **The clock struck eleven**

The first wave struck hard and true.

Right in the bay of seals.

"All long range artillery and archers prepare to launch ground type ammunition."

The voice of General Khan was heard trough the speakers of the base as Robb looked at a glass of water on a table and saw how the surface was trembling from…from something big. And it was coming this way.

"Here it comes." He heard his brother Jon say and he turned his gaze at a farview and saw a great Kraken formed out of seas water coming over the horizon from the Western Sea.

No, it wasn't formed from the sea, it was the sea, it was the ocean, taken the form of the ancient apex predator of the deep.

The great beast flew straight for them as around, above and beneath it the shapes of other beasts of the ocean, shark, serpents, great giant whales and schools upon schools of sea snakes and all manner of creatures with teeth and plenty of them was the shape which the ocean itself took to come cross the land and strike at their positions.

"Units loose, artillery fire, missiles precede barrage!"

The order of the general where heard and Robb could see the small wave of arrows, missiles and Earth Shaker rounds leave the outer defensive walls and trenches of the base.

The small arrows flew towards their target and got bigger, and bigger, and bigger with each meter they crossed.

When they reached the beasts of the deep the volley had harvested soil from the earth that they flew above and by the time they reached the wave the once small arrows where the size of towers, the missiles grew to the size of small mountains and the artillery rounds exploded sending at first a shock wave where they landed before and explosion of green plants was brought forth, and as this jungle grew and the very Earth itself was ripped apart and thrown at the tidal wave , the water half broke and was half deflected and dispersed by the Earth barrage until there was nothing left.

Nothing cept the now muddy half swap, half great salty lake terrain that surrounded the base and the sudden downpour of salty rainwater that from the shockwave of the clash flew so fast and so high that hail the size of one's fist started raining down on the base.

 **The first quarter had come and gone**

Now the ground started to truly tremble as the glass of water now shook violently as another wave of enemy bombardment hit the ground making great abysses appear from the tears brought about by this earthquake.

The ground shook, then ripped itself apart, and then it rose.

It rose forming great giants of earth that as the flood came from the East, these came from the South.

Looking at them Jon could see the remains of forests and fields, of grasslands and farms still intact on their form, some still had houses on their shoulders and heads.

But those thoughts where soon forgotten as the dozens upon dozens of giants were joined by smaller Golems that where two to three, to five times the size of a man.

"All units switch to water type, use the water and hail to our advantage; artillery will target one giant at a time starting from the left, the infantry are to target every third giant exclusively, do not use individual targeting me must mass our fire!" The General once more gave his orders as another barrage flew from the walls and trenches.

Small floods and wave now hit the golems and giants, this was one half of the barrage, the other half of arrows, missiles and artillery rounds flew through the air, collecting water and hail stone, freeing them until the arrows where now spears, the missiles looked like the sky itself was falling and the artillery rounds exploded into a blizzard of snow on the bodies of the giants and advancing golems before Robb's mind registered what was happening.

Many of the Titans and countless of the golems now dissolved into mud in the ground beanth them under the Empire's blows.

But many more than them reached the wall.

The second and third lines of defenders continued to fire water arrows at them as the first rank lowered their bows and arbalests and drew their spears and formed a shield wall with water spears and earth shields.

The wall of water spears where lowered at the Golems, each spear was at least 6 t0 7 meters in length and they all pierced the closest golems that where climbing the wall.

And where 10 to 20 meters away.

This was the first time Robb had seen the power of the water spears outside of battle.

Water based weaponry mixed itself to great speeds until it could cut foes like hot iron trough straw, it also could double to triple its reach by drawing on the water around and like the unholy child of spear and arrows they struck fats piercing several ranks of golems.

As the spears dissolved from the magic in the spell being spend a few Golems managed to reach the ranks before their could give another great thrust.

The infantry raised their shields, to bash the foe.

Spikes emerged from the earth shields, ones that did not stop there, but who twisted and danced all across it's surfaced, turning each soldiers defense it into a square foot chainsaw and the wall of men and women into a wall of rip and tear.

And those where only the raw recruits.

Robb spied another farview screen that depicted a veteran brigade.

One that before using the water based weapons used a combination of fire long spears, throwing spears and arrows along with their wind counterparts to strike at the golems, and only after they were hit and heated by this did the other half of the troops that used aqua weapons struck, not with water, but with ice.

Ranks upon ranks of mindless golems fell this way as the rocks within them cracked from the great shifts in temperature, this method was so deadly that it was used to deal the killing blow to a wounded but still plenty of battle worthy Giant.

All of this Robb had seen on the Empire's practice grounds, but seeing it now in person, well…

He was glad that they were on their side. And as he pondered this the Golems and Giants where finished, the only evidence of their existence that was left was the rough terrain of cracked boulders and great piles of dirt that now replaced the swamp/lake surrounding the base.

From the areas where the more experienced/elite troops where stationed you could still see steam pouring out of the ground.

 **The half an hour mark came and went.**

And with that the ground exploded as a great volcano of ash and fire erupted the from the ground South of the base, courtesy of the third enemy barrage from the battle in space.

From these bleeding wounds of fir hatched forth great dragons made from the flame that filled the northern sky as they flew, raw, crawled and rode the wave of magma that now poured from North of the base.

This time no orders came, nor where they needed it needed.

It was fire plain and simple and the only counter for it was basically any mass that could make it spend its energy/ explode/burn out before it reached you.

A veritable blizzard of water, earth and even fire was thrown at the dragons.

Who roared their defiance as they, with the last moments of their very short lives crashed into the main ranks of the more greener troops, who shot random barrages of all varieties of all measures of the three elements.

They were trained how to counter this, but not enough and even then the only thing that can prepare you for battle is actual battle.

The veterans used controlled barrages of first earth, then water strike at the dragons, these where first cooled down by a combination of water( what few was left) and cold air.

The earth thrown was not random, rather it was design to funnel in the magma to the water, and the ones meant for the dragons where just the spear tip, who upon colliding and exploding made the fire dragons half disperse themselves, leaving them vulnerable for the cooled until it was now an ice/hale/snow blizzard.

But even the most experienced of troops could not stop or stand forever and eventually a few of the dragons reached even them as was evident by the great explosions that shook the base and the dying screams of men and women burned alive by the dragons.

 **Three quarters have passed.**

The fourth and final barrage now struck as the winds of the West started picking up.

First came a breeze. Then a gust. Then a storm.

The storm grew into a hurricane.

With it came its brother, the first, second, third, fourth until it appeared.

The F5, the greatest tornado that could ever exist on an inhabitable world, the Storm giant had touched down on the lands of the North.

" 1st, 2nd, 3rd corps use water and ice to produce a cold air blizzard now! 4rth 4th and 6th prepare Phase two of the countermove." General Khan ordered as the F5 made its way towards the base.

Closer and closer the tornado came and as the base shook, it's lights started to flicker, Robb noticed that the F5 was not an F5

For within it lightning emerged and swirled around it's body as light's came from within it until it was a cyclone of fire and lightning borrowing down on them.

A great gust of wind smashed against the twister.

Within it's great tug of war storms wrestled with blizzard, the pale white of snow dueled with the grey of rain as the tornado continued to push, the Empire pushed back.

They pushed back and pushed back, and pushed back, until it stopped.

And then they tugged.

They tugged as a great barrage of artillery, flew straight into the F5 making the tornado itself explode!

A great wave of wind, fire and lightning discharged itself all over the field before the base.

It lasted for only a moment, and as the lights went back on, the ground stopped shacking and Robb could finally open his eyes he let out a breath of relief at that it was all over.

The glass was now calm

 **The clock stuck twelve.**

But that was not happened, Robb did not relax now that it was all over, for what stopped him from doing so was the look his brother Jon had in his eyes as he gazed at the PULSAR depicting the battlefield as a grim look came over him.

"Send forth and firth platoon to fix as much damage as they can before it's too late, the rest are on standby and be ready to move out immediately." His brother gave the commands to an aide.

Robb could see Jon tightening his fists and as he looked around he noticed that the atmosphere

Did not ease up, but everyone in the command room, now, only now did they look like they were bracing for a fight.

The glass was now calm; it then burst into a million pieces.

The ground now shook as if it had never shook before, a greet screech from the sky came, one so great that Robb could hear it even here deep beneath the earth, in the very stronghold of this great base.

"This is General Khan, all ground forces stand by."

The black sky was now a great reddish white as an infinite number of barrages now rained down upon them and from these eggs, and as the light from their descent faded nightmares hatched.

From the East another great Tsunami came over the horizon.

No! There came a Tsunami that was the horizon, that stretched from left to right and behind it another and another and another until beyond there was nothing but waves of destruction.

From the North came once more Giants, first in hundreds, then in thousands, then in hundreds of Thousands as million of Golems followed their larger brethren south.

A second sun erupted from the South as Dragons of fire rose to fill the sky until there was no sky, only smoke and flames above and a field of volcanoes and ocean of magma flowing toward the base beneath.

Finally there came the West as rows upon rows, upon columns of tornadoes filled to the brim with lighting and roaring with fire marched forward.

"The enemies probing of our defenses has stopped, the attack begins now."

 **Twelve o clock and all's well.**


	11. Chapter 9

Ch 9.

"This is weird."

"I thought that you'd be used to by now with fire and lightning tornadoes, giants made from mountains, dragons of pure fire raining from the sky and the sea itself coming to attack you as krakens."

"Not that father, look to the fleet, the formation their going with is a spindle and are closing in for melee, but that formation is to tight for melee, and look at the disembarking army, they have infantry lined up around the base, but they haven't set up their artillery, cavalry and chariots, and there's another line of infantry behind the chariots and artillery. This is something that even cadets don't get wrong, also the way their lining up, it's almost as if they know….."

Jon suddenly stopped and went pail as the truth struck him.

"I…I was right, but to such a degree I and the enemy….GET ME GENERAL KHAN-"

Wave after wave of explosions and tremors flooded the base, making all those present in the command centre grip the nearest chair, table, wall or body to just keep themselves from falling over.

"We are getting reports from the front line, the enemy infantry has adopted infantry wave tactics and is charging the defenses, also their saying they are blowing themselves up when they reach a defense or fall."

"We LOST CONTACT WITH THE FLEET!"

"Get me a personal link now! Aubrey are you there, Aubrey, answer me ya bastard, I still owe you twenty pounds, are you as a sailor gonna let that debt go. ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!...Answer me….."

"This is Commodore Aubrey, don't worry about me Jon, the dammed Maran's have just rammed half my fleet with a quarter of their, we're pulling back and reforming, they hit us hard but we'll manage. Don't worry about me Jon, I've braved tougher storms than this!0GHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

The commander of the space fleet said before static replaced his voice, whether it was from terminating the conversation, from enemy jamming temporarily overwhelming theirs or just the chaotic communications of a battle Jon did not knew, but what he didn't knew was that the map that depicted base LV-223 was now flooded with red as more and more sections were struck by the suicide bombers.

"How the hell is this possible, even if they outnumber us you can't just charge over Death's garden like this, ya march in formation, what the hell is going on?"

"Major, one of our medics has captured a Maran and he's discovered something."

"Well put him through!"

"Major, I found out what the hell is wrong with them."

"You mean besides being suicidal terrorists?"

"Yes sir, Major they are all jacked up on Elysium, Just looking at their eyes these sons of Tonurs are so high that I doubt they know their own names, let alone the fact that we're ripping them to shreds as they charge."

"Great, get me Central."

"Yes sir. Eh sir, central's not responding."

"What? That's impossible! We've run crystal wires underground to prevent something like this, why Central's-"Jon looked at the portion of the map that depicted the main command center and saw that it was red.

Not just any red, the particular shade of red that was used to indicate destroyed ships and 100% casualty rates.

"C-Contact Brigadier Sharpe."

"No contact with Brigadier Sharpe, we're trying others, and it's a negative, no one is replying to the Brigade command level."

"WHAT! T-then, then send a ping staring from Captain's up, search until we find whoever's left that's in charge.

Several minutes paced like this, several long minutes during which Jon looked at the map depicting the base and its surrounding areas and noticed that now the enemy was brining up their armor and the second line of infantry.

"Sir, we've found the highest ranking officer still left."

"WELL WHO IS IT? WHO'S THE SON OF A BITCH THAT'S IN CHARGE?"

"Y-you are sir."

"Wh-wha-I'm in charge. I'm the son of a bitch." Jon said he saw the eyes of the entire command room look at him for guidance, not just for their build project, but this time to survive.

"I'm the son of a bitch" Jon muttered beneath his breath as he started walking away from the desk map and started pacing around the room.

"I'm the son of a bitch"

"I'm the son of a bitch"

"I'm the son of a bitch"

"I'm the...son of bitch who's in charge! Contact all surviving forces, we're abandoning the first and second line and we're falling back to the last line around the train station, tell all units to withdraw and rally there, and get me a headcount!"

"Yes sir."

The command room immediately snapped to attention as they processed Jon's orders, as he Major Snow, now Commander Snow started slowly breathing in and out to calm himself down.

He looked to his father, his brother and Stannis, who all gave nods of approval.

Jon had earn and would earn many medals and battle merits in his career, but he would always cherish that moment.

"Sir, we've got the head count, we lost about 30.000 dead, wounded or captured, the remaining 55.000 have rallied around the last line of defense."

"Sir, we're picking up one last company that's still fighting! They're at junction B Major!"

"What! Give me a direct link"

"Whoever's in charge get you're men and women out of there!"

"No can't do Jon."

"Casper!"

"Lieutenant Casper now! And sorry but we can't withdraw, junction B controls all Western roads to the train station, if we hold it you 'll only have to deal with the Eastern attack, that will double your odds."

"Casper you only gone once company, half the enemy is coming that way, you're outnumbered a thousand to one!"

"Don't worry major, we won't let them get away."

"You-you can still withdraw, any minute now you'll be surrounded."

"We're Black Berets Major, we're supposed to be surrounded."

With that the comm link went dead as Lt Casper terminated it.

"Elite troops!" Jon said as he gave out a breath of exasperation.

"Sand peddlers in the desert have more success, then officers have of reeling in elite troops, especially 88th's, darned Black Berets!" he muttered.

"What's the status of the enemy?"

"Their forming up on our second line, they've also begun to assault Lt Casper's 101st company."

"Figures, allright I want 80% of our forces to the East, keep 20% in the West, that should give us time if Casper brakes before we can win this thing. And everyone here draw you're weapons, I have a feeling that it's gonna be a long night, a Very Very Long Night."

Jon said as he turned to his father, but before he could say or do anything, he saw that Ned, Robb and Stannis had all drawn their swords.

Their weapons had received upgrades as gestures of good will from the Empire.

Lord Stark's Ice had received an upgrade, now living up to his name as a water sword that freezed it's opponents on contact.

Rob's blade was an earth one, that with each swing would take the surrounding ground and morph it into great wolf beasts that would charge any attacker.

Finally there was Stannis, who's own blade was a fire sword made from hot lava, one that gave off flame, but to heat.

They looked at him, he looked at them and a nod of the head was given and received from both parties and no more words need be spoken.

Behind him Val and Ygrette readied theirs.

Val chose a great two handed mace that burst with lightning and Ygrette had an air bow and arrow said that could adjust their trajectory mid flight and could even shoot around corners.

And so, Jon Snow, Val, Ygrette, Ned and Robb Stark and Stannis Baratheon all rallied to face the hoard of death that was coming to kill them at this what seemed to be a very, VERY Long Night.

Jon turned to them and said:

"Come on everyone, let's go save the world."


	12. Chapter 10

Ch 10

"Initiate protocol 33."

With that pipes and wells within the walls, bellow the ground, all hidden, all used for plumbing and sewage suddenly burst in the second and first wall of defense as a great flood of water that gradually swept away most of the enemies forces that where close to reaching the final line of defense.

Those in front, those in the back, those in the middle, they all cried forward, back, hold but it did not matter, the power of nature swept all away.

"I designed this base." Jon said to those around him, namely his father, Robb, Stannis, Ygrette, Val and his command staff who all moved from the center to the last line of defense, for there was no reserve, no more room to maneuver.

"And this is why I earned the right to design it."

It was only killed or be killed.

"Perhaps you could do the same with King's Landing, the stench is already half a weapon in itself, maybe you can complete the process."

They heard, they wanted to chuckle but where to surprised upon recognizing who the joke came from.

It was Stannis, was what their ears told them.

Their eyes of some instinctually looked to the sky to find when the flock of pigs passed over.

"It's not my fault!" One particular imperial soldier who actually looked like a boar with dolphin fins said, he could only fly in the water, but to many that was close enough.

As for Jon and Robb's reaction, they simply looked at each other and said.

"With this it's clear Robb, we're in deep shit."

"We're deep enough for oil Jon."

"Sir! Message from Lt Casper!"

"Well what does want, is he finally going to retreat?"

"He said: 'Turn back the water we're still thirsty."

"Damned Black Berets! Everyone hold the lines, the flood won't stop them for long."

"The enemy is here!"

"Told ya." Jon said as a rain of arrows that dissolved quickly into actual rain, that formed up into hail stones 1 meter thick rained upon the Imperial troops.

Quickly the units with moved forward and raised them.

Great walls of earth, spheres of wind, barricades of water, walls of fire and great gates of pure magical energy formed above the rest of the troops as the great block of ice smashed, melted, burned, where ripped apart or bust into explosion from the great heat.

"Counter Volley!"

The voice of captain, Lt, Sergeants and even corporals shouted out as the shields where lowered and it was now the Imperial's turn.

One by one and close enough for it to be all at once the arrows where fired, from them a spark was born, lighting emerged, lightning then merged and merged until a great Serpent flew slithering in the sky , leaned it's head back and pounced on the attacking troops.

They were not funneled over the last remaining wall, their formation to tight and to broken to be cohesive.

They tried to raise their defenses, some did, most didn't.

A flash of light, a field of smoke and the only thing that was left of many Maran's was the ash and he smell.

But many more survived, injured but survived.

Robb saw them, he saw them in horrendous pain, he then saw them trampled by their own comrades as the great army's momentum continued to push forward.

"Shield wall and spear wall!"

Jon ordered and immediately a great wall of shields formed in front, behind this line a great pedestal of earth at least 1 meter tall formed, where the long spears came, who lowered their tips above the shield wall.

Both walls now ready to receive their enemies charge who could only one of the two formations.

ZBAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

But they where so many that that was enough.

The great screeching noise of the Imperial spears being pushed back could have ripped an unhelmeted persons ear drum off.

The Imperial spears unleashed concentrated blow torch fire that could melt steel, long burst of water so intense they could cut iron, teeth of earth that buzzed like the strongest chainsaw, vortexes of wind that could freeze any surface or cause it to burst into flames from friction and energy, pure energy that it seemed like those spear tips where broken pieces of the stars.

But so did the Maran's and they had many times their numbers.

"Oh, Great Catcher preserve me, let my aim be true, my catch be bountiful, its prize be great!"

"Oh, Great Catcher preserve me, let my aim be true, my catch be bountiful, its prize be great!"

"Oh, Great Catcher preserve me, let my aim be true, my catch be bountiful, its prize be great!"

Jon could hear the Maran Creed used as a battle cry.

He could feel the magic shifting, the belief that the Imperials where loosing and that the Maran's where winning.

If he didn't do something soon the Creed Magic would come into effect and what was not thought would become reality.

"Oh, Great Catcher preserve me, let my aim be true, my catch be bountiful, its prize be great!"

"Oh, Great Catcher preserve me, let my aim be true, my catch be bountiful, its prize be great!"

"Oh, Great Catcher preserve me, let my aim be true, my catch be bountiful, its prize be great!"

He thought of an answer to his dilemma and how to solve it as he pushed along with the other's in the shield wall the spears which they now bypassed and reached the spearmen directly.

"BEATS THE MOON UPON MY WINDOW"  
"DOWN THE SAME UNTROUBLED LANE."  
"ONLY YOU ARE NEVER PASSING,"  
"NEVERMORE BEYOND MY PANE."

A great voice was heard as an arrow of ice found itself stuck in the left eye socket of the Maran that Jon was fighting.

Jon looked back for a moment and saw that it was Ygrette who had recited that poetry.

"AND THE SAME PRUNE TREES IN BLOSSOM"  
"REACH THEIR BRANCHES O'ER THE FENCE,"

The voice of Val was heard as in her section the shield wall temproraily opened up and with her two handed weapon she hocked a Maran, dragged him from his lines as the shield wall close back.

"BUT THE HOURS THE PAST HAS TAKEN"

And bashed his head into mush

"NEVER SHALL AGAIN COME THENCE."

She shouted once more and moved to redo the maneuver. 

"OTHER IS YOUR SOUL'S INTENTION,"  
"OTHER EYES YOU HAVE TODAY,"

The voice of Stannis was heard saying, Jon looked and saw the left flank about to collaps.

Until Stannis stepped in, with his hard gaze, grim face and mighty blade of fire he truly looked like the Last Hero fighting the Night's King, the Imperial soldiers that broke saw this.

They saw the man who stood his ground while a whole army.

"Rally on the Man of IRON!" they shouted as they ran, slithered, crawled, skipped and flew back into formation and started pushing back the Maran's

"ONLY I WHO AM UNCHANGING"  
"TREAD FOR EVER THAT SAME WAY."

Stannis shouted as he continued to push and cut with his sword.

He would either win and live or fail and dye, but he would do his duty, to this world, to the Empire.

Stannis would hold!

"O, HOW SLIM AND YOUNG AND GRACEFUL,  
SECRETLY WITH PACES SLOW,"

He heard the voice and looked up to the stations buildings and saw that on the roof waving a Stark and Imperial banner was Arya, shouting with all her might and even being bold enough to throw the occasional peddle rock into the Maran lines.

"WOULD YOU COME TO ME AT EVENING  
'NEATH THE HIDDEN HAWTHORN'S BOUGH."

"WHILE MY ARMS WERE CLASPED ABOUT YOU  
IT SEEMED WE FROM THE EARTH HAD SPED;"

Another voice was heard and from the very same roof you could see Theon and his sister throwing what looked to be covered boats into the Maran lines.

They fell on them, smashed uselessly and from them came marbles and small glass beads ridiculously, who upon reaching the ground started tripping up the Maran line, making it collapse brilliantly.

"AND WE TALKED GREAT THINGS TOGETHER,  
THOUGH NOT A WORD HAD EITHER SAID."

"KISSES WERE OUR SINGLE ANSWER,  
MANY QUERIES, JUST ONE TASK,"

He heard the voice of his brother shouting as to the right he saw him pushing back the enemy lines, the Young Wolf, wielding the great wolf blade as his father stood next to him cutting all with Ice, Winter had truly come for the Marans.

Jon then looked all around and saw how the line was restored, it was pushing the enemy back, the spearmen where returning, but above all he had head those of Westeros saying from heart'

 **BEATS THE MOON UPON MY WINDOW**

A bellowed poem that was taught to all Imperial children, that was a favorite of the armed forces, that now showed his family, his loved ones, his world now truly was part of the Empire, as the great poem was recited, the one that now as the Night was dark and full of terrors it reminded all that even then the moonlight is then and now present with you to give hope.

WHILE ABOUT THE WORLD BEYOND US  
NEITHER HAD THE TIME TO ASK!"

Jon said the last half of the verse as a great cheer rose around as the spears rejoined the fight and pushed back the enemy spears.

The Maran shield wall came next and they tried, but from the front a wall of spears cannot be beaten by shields, there was not open flanks for them, a few tried to go beneath the spears.

 **  
** **"AYE, LITTLE I KNEW IN YOUTH'S ENCHANTMENT** **  
** **THAT IT IS ALIKE ABSURD"**

Not the poem truly got traction as the entire line sang it and with a great shove they cut, trampled and smashed the enemy back making their lines break!

 **** **OR TO LEAN AGAINST A SHADOW,** **  
** **OR BELIEVE A WOMAN'S WORD.**

And then they charged, they charged with the strength of Giants and the speed of lions, as swift and as mercilessly as the cavalry and chariots that now poured from their position to deal the killing blow.

The chariots, great beats of enchanted steel fired mighty spells from the spheres that where mounted on top of them.

The cavalry as they charged formed great waves of water, landslides of earth, walls of fire and horizontal hurricanes as they smashed the lines.

"HOLD! HOLD! REFORM THE LINES! DON'T LEAVE THE DEFENSES!"

Jon shouted into his ear piece and slowly and surely the Imperial line stopped.

But not because of Jon's order, but because of who was now before them.

"And the air still moves my curtain"  
"As it used in times of yore..."

The foe recited the lines of the poem as he shifted his gaze towards Jon, Robb, Stannis and Eddard Stark, sending a chill down the Lord of Winterfell's spine.

For Adolecas, the most hated of all the Maran terrorists had come and as his smile implied the real fight was only now beginning.

"Moonlight down the lane uncertain,"  
"Only you come nevermore."


	13. Chapter 11

Ch 11.

"Beautiful poem! I gotta admit you Imperials really do have the best, best culture, best army, best navy….best stock!" Adolecas said, emphasizing the final word of the sentence as he looked with hungry eyes at the leadership of both the Imperial forces and of Westeros Jon and his brother Robb was what his gazed lingered on the most.

"Yes..best stock ever. I'm gonna get a good price for you two, hell I'm gonna get a good price for a lot of you all, especially now that you're defenses took care of my 'space problem'." He finished with a chuckle.

"Those where your men, do you feel nothing for their passing!" Eddard Stark said in outrage.

"Well the Elysium I used on them was expensive so I am a bit sad for that. Though now I supposed I don't have to pay them, good news lads, you all are gonna get a bonus after this!" He said and the soldiers behind him, his veterans all chuckled with genuine mirth at that.

"Slaver scum!" Stannis said, his voice was uncharacteristically loud and filled with hatred.

"And thieving scum, smuggler scum, drug kingpin scum, murderous scum, rapper of women, of men, of children, of small animals, though if you call me a cannibal I might be insulted."

"But sir you are a cannibal!"

"Don't be ridiculous Jone'ze, I never ate anyone!"

"Yes ya did, you brink people in a circle, force them to take a bite of their own hands or you'll kill their loved ones and make them keep eating each other until only a handful left, then you make them eat the limbs of their family or you'll kill them if they don't, then when there's one's left and then you have him clean up the mess!"

"Yeah, but I never took a bite, I force other's to be cannibals, there's a difference!"

"Oh right, gotta boss!"

At that Adolecas just shook his head half amused, half exasperated as he grinned back at his opponents.

"It's good to be in charge, but so stressfully, am I right?"

At that Robb, Jon, Eddard and Stannis all tightened their grips on their weapons.

"No answer? Now that's just rude! I'll eat you for that!" Adolecas said and drew out his sword, his forces behind him all prepared to charge at the defenders now that they were out in the open.

"KILL THE CUNTS THAT AREN'T WEARING THOSE PYRAMID SHAPED CUNTS ON THEIR HEADS!"

When that happened, the Robert Baratheon happened.

And as both sides gazed towards the direction where the noise was heard and there they saw a Robert, Renly, Jaime, Rose, Umber and even Jaime and Tywin on horseback charging the terrorist line.

At that Adolecas looked back at Eddard and Stannis grinned, raised his sword in the air!

And gave the order to withdraw.

They had smashed the defenses, lured the Imperials outside in the open into a trap, victory was all but certain and they just withdrew.

They withdrew to their landing crafts, to their fleet and then they left the planet to head for the jump point.

A great cheer came out from Robert's forces at the sight of the Maran fleet withdrawing from their world. One that Robert notices was not shared by the Imperial forces.

"What's the matter lads? Think that we took your glory? Well no worries then, you fought the hardest part of it we just helped a little, their be plenty of glory for all, along with whores and wine!" Robert said and much to Jon's shock the Imperials gave out w few chuckles.

Robert Baratheon dismounted and made his way to the first lines of men, creatures and humanoids that he could reach.

"What's yer name son?" He asked what looked like a burly warrior, that had a great beard.

"Alex Lord Baratheon." The warrior said n a thick manly voice. "And I'm a woman."

This gave shocked Robert and the situation actually got a bigger round of laughs from the Imperials that Robert's wit did, enough to get Jon out of his stupor.

"That ya are lass, and I can't think of a finer one to have here, why they'll be signing many songs of this day, about you Alex and about all of you."

Robert Baratheon said as he continued to talk with all those present and one by one the mood change as Jon witnessed the now former King's immense charisma.

Men who would have killed him in the morning would be drinking by him in the evening under their own fallen banners is what his father had told him about his old friend Robert and now Major Snow was witnessing it himself.

And army that couldn't have been broken by 300.000 jacked up terrorists who were from the biggest warzone in the galaxy was being 'tamed' by Robert Baratheon with only a few bawdy jokes and laughs.

Normally Jon would have nothing to say about this, he would even join in the laughing.

But then he remembered general Khan, he remembered Brigadiers Sharpe, and Captain Hagman, Captain Cooper who where all dead, he remembered of Commodore Aubrey who he didn't know if he still breaths or not and then he remembered the realization that him before the attack, one that painted a very terrible picture indeed.

"BULLL! " He shouted angrily cutting of Robert from another joke of his.

"What?" Robert said shocked.

"I…I….said Bull, and horse and…..and…and ox and camel, and bear cavalry and all kinds, …I'm calling you out for your crimes!" Jon shouted as courage and cowardice was fighting against itself inside him, as his lifetime of being a bastard and considered lesser clashed with that of his time as an Imperial soldier and officer.

"What did you say? What did you say you little shit!?" Robert said turning around and slightly raising his Warhammer to Jon Snow.

But here was Major Jon Snow, commander of LV 419, who raised his own fire sword and blazed it away with the power of the sun.

"P-Put down that toy boy! T-tougher boys than you have tried to kill me!" Major Snow said as the blaze managed to make Robert pause and take a step back.

"Jon, what's all this, calm down, you're bloods still up from the fight, Robert and the others may still be prisoners but they did fight for us, the battle's over Jon, let it go!"

Eddard Stark said to his son as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that father! They ran away! They ran away, the terrorists that ran, they where fresh, they outnumbered us, we were in the open and they where elite troops and they JUST RAN! It just doesn't make sense!"

Jon exclaimed and looked around and saw that the mood had shifted from Robert, but an air of uncertainty still hung about, after years of seeing similar situations play out in front of him he knew that his words were not enough, he saw Robert once more tightening his grip on his Warhammer and then realization struck him.

So he lowered his sword, walked up to Robert, grabbed his Warhammer and slammed his forehead against it with all his might.

And smashed the head of the Warhammer to pieces.

"Look! LOOK! My helmet's not damaged, it's not even scratched! And this is a Warhammer, it's design to smash armor! And this is Robert Baratheon, the Demon of the Trident! One of their greatest warriors can't even scratch my armor with a weapon designed for this and you're telling me that he along with, what a few thousand on horseback managed to push back 150.000 battle hardened veterans, who were still fresh!" Jon shouted and at that the mood changed as the impact of Jon's head impacting a Warhammer was felt throughout the camp.

A wave of whispers came from the Imperial lines, a shocked Robert looked at his Warhammer then at Jon Snow in Imperial armor and then to his group of fellow criminal nobles who where all sensing the mood and where griping their weapons, no matter how weak they where.

Tywin and Hoster and Jon Arryn seemed especially worried.

"He's right you know." A voice was heard from within the Imperial ranks, who parted to make way for the Black Beret company with Lt Casper in the lead.

The black berets where down to about one third of their numbers, out of those that were present half where to wounded to walk and where transported by the other half and out of those that where healthy enough to walk they still sported bandages and broken arms and legs.

But all had the eyes, the thousand yards stare, that feral look that said they where the true killers here.

All of them had their armor filled with deep scratch marks, puncture holes, dents and pieces of armor sticking out from damage and all where drenched in blood, so much so that their green-brown black armors looked to have been painted crimson red upon leaving the assembly line.

But Casper stood out the most, his armor and weapons where the most drenched, his eyes where the most feral of them all.

That and he was carrying a severed head, whose right side was smashed open and it's brain was pouring out.

He tossed the head to Jon's feet.

"That's to confirm that I got the commander of the Western assault force. But back to basics, as the Major put it down, your armor and weapons and boiled noodles, and there's a lot of bullshit that can happen, but Saints and Sinners help me if I you can actually say to my face that those terrorists ran away! Ya see there's only two ways to get rid of terrorists, ya either kill'em or pay'em off."

Casper paused as he kept his gaze squared at Robert and the other Lords.

"And it's more than clear that there's no way in hell or high water that you could have killed the Marans."

At that a barrage of shouts, screams, curses and the brandishing of swords came from the Imperial army.

"It's a lie, a lie!" Robert shouted to them as did all the other Lords did so as well.

"NED! Tell'em it's not true! Tell'em!"

The Lord of Winterfell had been up until that point looking around the battlefield, the dead littered the ground, hundreds of thousands burned, slashed and drowned, their brains smashed on walls and rocks, their guts pouring out and their blood spewed into what seemed to be an endless sea that covered from there to the horizon. The Trident was nothing compared to this.

Yet the Lord of Winterfell stayed strong and firm, but after hearing the words of his old friend, turning his eyes and looking into them, something broke.

He had seen that gaze before, when he was young he had seen it then and it had haunted his nightmares.

He turn to Jon Arryn to his foster father for guidance, but once he saw his eyes that look was there two, so did Hoster Tully and worst of all Tywin Lannister have that very same look.

The look that they all gave him in the Red Keep so many years ago when the bodies of Princess Elia and her children where brought forth.

He closed his eyes.

"Robert….." a voice was heard, one that was beaten, broken, one that belonged to what was left of the Lord of Winterfell.

He turned his head back to where Robert was, though he kept his eyes closed, he simply couldn't look at what was before him.

"How could you!" Eddard Stark cried as the tears now flowed freely.

Ice, the greatsword fell from his hand as he fell to his knees and cradled his head in despair.

It was over now.

What the mad king, nor the Greyjoys, nor the burden of Warden of the North or any schemes of the South couldn't do, Robert Baratheon did. He broke and brought the downfall of Eddard Stark.

The Demon of the Trident indeed.

"Kill'em!"

"KILL THE TRAITORS!"

The shouts came from the Imperial army who where now out for blood!

"STOP!" a command that could stop giants was heard, and it did as the Imperial army suddenly went quiet.

This one came from a commander, but now Jon Snow.

This one came from Robb Stark.

Whose eyes now shinned with the cold fury of the North as he held his broken father and gazed with hatred at Robert Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, Jon Arryn and even his grandfather Hoster Tully.

He raised himself from his kneeling position next to his father and left him in the care of Jon. Taking several steps forward, he stopped looked at them and with the voice of a King said:

"Put them in chains."

And that a great cheer rose through the ranks of the Imperials. Chains where the worse of the worse humiliation for people on trial, and no more so for nobles that thought themselves above everything else.

The chains came, the handcuffs where locked along their wrists and like cattle they were taken to the maximum security facility on the base.

After they were out of sight Robb turned back to his father who had stopped crying, raised himself from the ground and started walking away.

"I'll be fine, I just…I need some time." The Lord of Winterfell said and walked away leaving Jon alone with Robb, they both then sad down as exhaustion started setting in.

"A battle fought for no reason that the scheming of cruel and petty creatures, countless dead, the living at either lifeless, we ready to rip each other apart, betrayal by those we thought dear, what is all of this Jon? What happened here?"

"We won."

"We'll at least it's all over."

"Over Robb?"

Jon Snow said to his brother as his comm crystal started vibrating as above the day light sky lit up by the image of tens of thousands of stars.

These falling starts descended with the fury of heaven only to show that these where not stars.

"Hey Jon, this is Aubrey, we managed to not bite the bucket, anyhow there's someone who wants to talk to you, I'm patching him trough."

They where ships.

The comm crystal activated it's hologram and from within it a great long bearded dragon clad from head to toe in the black, golden buttoned and tricorn capped uniform of the Imperial Fleet appeared before them.

Admiral Gerula and the Imperial Fleet had arrived!

"The real fight has just begun."


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

 _Led through the mist,_

 _By the milk-light of moon,_

 _All that was lost, is revealed._

 _Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring,_

 _But where have we come, and where shall we end?_

 _If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?_

 _How the gentle wind,_

 _Beckons through the leaves,_

 _As autumn colors fall_

 _Dancing in a swirl,_

 _Of golden memories,_

 _The loveliest lies of all,_

 _The loveliest, lies of all_

"Yesterday the Volunians and Federal celebrated almost 50 years of Yemen's leaderships and 800 centuries of war against us. For almost a millennia they've raided us, invaded us, burned our lands, killed our men, raped our women, left nothing but ash and orphans in their wake, but today! Today is the first day of our counter attack!" Field Marshall Cornelia 'The Witch of the Empire' shouted and her voice was carried by windwakers to every one of the over 30.000 ships of High Admiral Gerula's fleet. The 'White Death' to his enemies, 'Old man of the Fleet' to his friends smiled in an almost grandfatherly like manner to that as Colonel Jon Snow looked on with a bit of melancholy in his soul.

He should be happy, less than half a year ago he was a lieutenant, now he was a Colonel, but he got there by the virtue that everyone else besides him was dead.

Overall 100.000 died that day when the Maran's came, and it was too small to even be considered a skirmish.

100.000! There where cities in the North with less souls than that and now they where' going with 35.000 ships and 2.800.000 million sailors and soldiers and it was only one fleet, out of tens of such Imperial fleets, the Empire had not fully mobilized yet and when you considered that the Empire was the weakest of the three galactic superpowers.

"Puts things into perspective doesn't it?" his half brother Robb said to him as he sat down.

He was wearing a white shirt, with a strange orange embroidery on it?

"Sure does, though I have to confess that even though it's horrible, I like it here, I mean this all feels like heaven for me." Jon replied.

"It does I suppose, heaven is what you make of it."

"Aye, you coming with the fleet Robb?"

"Ya think I'd miss something like this? Can't wait to see the faces on Arya, Sansa, Bran and Rickon, even Theon when they come here too, Gods the stories they'll tell me!"

At that Jon was confused, his father now King of Westeros sat with his wife Lady Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon and Theon, Ygrette with her hand on Val's ass, rubbing it and giving him cheeky grins, even Stannis now Ned's hand where over at another table in the room watching the meeting.

And there next to Asha he saw.

He saw.

He saw Robb with them!

 _Led through the mist,_

 _By the milk-light of moon,_

But how? His brother was in front of him at the table!

"Jon."Robb interrupted him, he turned back to look at his brother, but what drew his eyes was to that shirt, it wasn't white with orange.

"I'm sorry but, I'm afraid you have to leave now."

It wasn't even white now.

"Leave? But this is where I belong, this is where I am someone."

Jon closed his eyes, a feeling of dread engulfed him as he felt Robb grabbing a hold of his hand in comfort.

"Yes Jon and you'll come here one day."

Jon opened his eyes as the tears started pouring down his face now,

"But not today."

The shirt was red.

The red of blood.

 _All that was lost, is revealed._

Father and Lady Catelyn where not there, Arya was not here, nor was Sansa, or Theon or Bran or Rickon, not yet at least.

 _Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring,_

Jon let go of Robb's hand and saw the scene before him start to fade away.

 _But where have we come, and where shall we end?_

The illusions that he created was fading, one by one, the Field Marshall, Gerula, the Imperial fleet, his family, his surviving comrades, the room itself faded until there was nothing left but darkness and his brother.

 _If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?_

"No! I don't want to…It's so cold and it never ends! Here! Here I'm happy, here!"

"It's no time yet Jon Snow. You have to go." Jon looked back and saw that…..that is was Ygrette, who came from behind and hugged the shocked young man.

 _How the gentle wind,_

"B-But aren't you an illusion too?"

"Ha! Was the fuck we had all season an illusion too Jon Snow? No! I shouldn't be surprised that you know nothing, but to know that I truly loved you, in life and I death. I'll wait for you Jon."

 _Beckons through the leaves,_

"We all will Jon." Robb said as he and Ygrette enveloped him in a hug. It was warm and soft, so much so that it seemed to have lasted for only a moment as it was all gone.

 _As autumn colors fall_

He was alone in the dark as he felt a light shine on him and a familiar pattern of four feet coming from there.

He opened his eyes and saw Davos Seaworth and Stanni's Red Lady.

"What do you remember?" Davos asked.

Bit by bit Jon now remembered what was living.

"They stabbed me, Ollie, put a knife in my heart…I shouldn't be here!" the last part threatened to have the tears return once more.

"The lady brought you back."

"Afterwords." Mellisandra quickly said as she rushed forward to look him in the eye."After you died, where did you go, what did you see?" She asked eyes blazing in hope.

 _Dancing in a swirl,_

What did he see? He saw a place he was happy, he saw his family not dead or betrayed but loyal and triumphant.

 _Of golden memories,_

He saw himself part of something great, he saw that there where forces above them. A vast land where justice prevailed, the worthy ruled and happiness was the norm.

And then he woke up.

 _The loveliest lies of all,_

"Nothing…I saw nothing."

 _The loveliest, lies of all_

 **And high above the clouds, in the Realm that is beyond yet near, not on any map, yet can be found with ease, beyond existence and nothingness, yet close to both, there sat Deux, a creature of twilight called an Amurg, who scribbled in his book this story of the mortal world.**

 **Thus ended the** 594th chapter, 891st volume, of the _13th library_ of the _50_ _th_ _city of knowledge_ , 7th universe, 974.593 cycle of eternity.

"Lies you say? Perhaps. But that doesn't mean the happiness you felt was a lie, or the friendships you forged where worthless? For they may be lies there where you are, but somewhere else those lies are the truth and elsewhere the truth is but fiction."

"Wouldn't you agree beloved reader?


End file.
